He came from the stars
by Arcadia-Syrinx
Summary: When Emma, a beautiful and young paleontologist, went for excavations into the mysterious and vast Amazon jungle. she was far from knowing that she would find much more than dinosaur bones. Her encounter with Ter'kan, a Yautja clan leader will lead to an extraordinary love relationship that will change her life forever.
1. Unforgettable Days

In Brazil, on the outskirts of the Amazonian jungle in the area called Mato Grosso there is a camp consisting of four caravans and situated nearby a road. The weather is hot. And not far from there a man in his early forties and beautiful young woman in her late twenties are working on a paleontological site had been discovered on a mound surrounded by tall trees. The man is tall and quite muscular with chestnut hair and brown eyes whereas the woman has long and black hair that she wears in a braid and almond-shaped green eyes. The man is lying on his stomach and working on a skull. His colleague is lying in the same position just opposite to him and keeps scraping out the dry and crumby dirt around a distinctive claw on a first toe which clearly suggested that the skeletal remains they are working on, was of a dinosaur that belonged to the members of the raptors family. Strident bird calls are intermingling with the distant cry of a howler monkey. A warm wind is blowing from time to time. Suddenly a movement in one of the trees that surrounds the mound brought a diversion. The man stopped scraping out and looked up. A bird flew away at that very moment.

He then checked his wristwatch before addressing the young woman: 'Would you believe that it's already five o'clock?'

Emma raised herself into a sitting position, saying all surprised: 'What? Today, time went by really fast.' She then added while wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand: 'I really like to work with you. Anyways that's enough for today.'

They got up and put on the skeletal remains a plastic cover by securing each corner with rocks. The man arranged the tools together with some small plastic boxes in a big backpack then moved away from the site with Emma walking by his side. They were about to reach their camp when all of a sudden the man stopped and looked up towards the trees.

Emma who got ahead of him, stopped too. So she asked while slightly frowning at him: 'Sebastian! What is the matter?'

He glanced at the trees a few more seconds then simply responded as he was setting off: 'Nothing!'

Emma raised her eyebrows, visibly puzzled before asking as she followed him: 'Are you sure? You seem to have developed a great interest in trees for the past days.'

Sebastian retorted without looking at her as he kept walking at a fast pace: 'You really think so?'

Emma exclaimed with a convincing tone: 'Exactly!'

Sebastian and Emma have just entered the camp. That's when they saw three men carrying back a large clay block inside one of the caravan. One of the men addressed them as soon as they appeared in his field of vision: 'There you are! You just came right on time.'

Emma expressed her thoughts with enthusiasm: 'I'm glad you finally got it.'

Sebastian added after a smile: 'We'd like to see it.'

The three men entered one of the four caravans and displayed the clay block on a small, iron table. Sebastian and Emma followed them inside. Now they all had their eyes fixed on the clay block. One could see in the middle and half-unearthed a skull that looked like the one Sebastian and Emma were working on not so long ago. They stood there for another while and raved about the discovery before parting.

Emma got off the caravan and moved towards another one situated just a few meters away. By now it was already beginning to get dark. She entered and poured herself a glass of fruits juice right after. First she sipped from it a few times before she prepared a sandwich. She then sat by the window and ate her light meal all pensive. A breeze was rustling the leaves continuously. She went to freshen up in order to prepare for the night as soon as she finished eating. Suddenly an exchange of words coming from outside drew her attention. It lasted for about a minute before it ceased completely. She then laid down on a small and narrow bed and kept listening to the distant sounds of the jungle until she finally sank into a deep sleep.

Emma woke up around seven, the following day. Someone soon knocked at her door just as she was stretching lazily. She raised herself into a sitting position and asked in a loud voice: 'Who is it?'

Sebastian spoke without even opening the door: 'Good morning, Emma! I'll be on my way to the site in about thirty minutes.'

She said after a sigh: 'Alright! I'll be ready.'

Emma heard footsteps scraping on the gravely soil. She ran her fingers through the long locks of her hair then got off the bed after a yawn. She stripped naked and had a quick wash. She got dressed and prepared her tools with a take-away meal that she carefully arranged in a backpack. She also took time to drink a glass of sweet and cold coffee. She then grabbed her bag and came out of her caravan. She hung it on her right shoulder before calling her colleague in a cheerful and loud voice.

Sebastian appeared on the doorstep of the nearby caravan immediately after, holding something in each one of his hands. He said with a smile: 'I will be with you in a while. I just have to pour my coffee into the thermos flask.'

Emma responded with a nod. Sebastian came out two minutes later, carrying a bag filled with tools and a take-away meal.

They set off, walking side by side and silent all the way. Suddenly Sebastian stopped a few meters away from the site. Emma who got ahead of him, stopped too. She turned around and asked: 'Is there anything wrong? Why are you looking up towards the trees again?'

Sebastian answered as he kept looking at the trees: 'I must admit there is! Believe it or not but I have rather a strange feeling. It is as if someone is watching us.'

Emma chuckled then asked, incredulous: 'What? What are you talking about?'

'Yes, I assure you that's true! This has been going on since almost a month now. Sometimes there are small noises coming from the trees. It's the way wind rustles the leaves with slight creaking sounds coming from the thick branches. Besides, I have seen weird lightning in the sky late at night.'

'Oh you know in a place such as this all kind of noises can be heard. It must be some sort of bird or animal.'

Sebastian shared his opinion with an hesitating tone just as they were arriving at the site: 'Yes, it could be.'

So Emma added in order to bring some reassurance into the situation: 'You are just imagining things.' She then grabbed one of the corner of the big, plastic cover, asking: 'Would you please help me?'

They uncovered the fossil. Sebastian got down on his knees and marveled while touching the eye-socket of the skull: 'Magnificent!'

Emma said as she knelt next to him: 'I agree. That will be a spectacular addition for the museum.'

They smiled at each other then took their tools out of their bags. They laid on their stomachs and started to work. The morning passed quickly. They took a break at noon for eating, sitting on the floor next to each other.

Emma asked Sebastian once she had already eaten half of her sandwich: 'What are you thinking about? Still that strange sensation of yours?'

He responded after he swallowed his bite: 'Yes, a little!'

Some moment later Emma had finished eating. By now it was getting hotter so she felt the need to take some rest. She took a thin and small blanket made of cotton fabric out of her backpack and spread it on the plastic cover. She laid on it, taking a deep breath. Sebastian has just swallowed his last bite. He then got up and moved away, creaking the dried leaves under his feet. Emma kept listening to the sounds of the forest with her eyes shut. Some minutes passed. All of a sudden a faint noise came to disturb her rest. Emma opened her eyes. The noise repeated itself. It was as if something moved through the leaves of the trees above at a quick pace. A bird call came from one of those trees above at that very moment. She let out a sigh of relief before closing her eyes again.

Meanwhile the man was coming back. He addressed her while kneeling next to the skeletal remains: 'We better start working again.'

Emma raised herself into a sitting position and agreed after another sigh: 'You are right.'

Emma and her colleague started to work on the fossil again while exchanging words occasionally. The afternoon passed so. They were about to finish their part of the work when all of a sudden a distant gun shot resounded in the steamy jungle. They stared back at each other with visible worry into their eyes. And then a second shot resounded so augmenting their fear.

'Emma raised herself into a sitting position, asking: 'What's going on?'

Sebastian expressed his thoughts as he got up: 'It seemed, it came from the camp.'

Emma got up too. She said with an angry tone: 'That's all we need!'

So they covered the site in a hurry. They then packed their bags and walked away briskly. Soon voices echoed as they were getting closer to the camp. The situation became really alarming once they were able to observe the activities in the camp from a far distance. Armed men were coming and going through the camp and talking the local language loudly.

Sebastian explained as he kept his eyes fixed on that scene: 'Outlaws. I was told about some potential danger but I never thought this would happen to us.'

Emma took a hold of Sebastian's right forearm instinctively. She added with increasing anxiety in the tone of her voice: 'I'm scared.'

More minutes went by as they kept watching the scene with beating hearts. The situation turned even nastier the moment they saw their colleagues taken outside by one of the outlaws and forced to kneel. The man shouted something twice by pointing a gun at them. Emma whispered more terrified: 'Oh, no! What are we going to do?'

Two men appeared in their field of vision far in the distance. Sebastian spoke fast in a low voice, grabbing Emma's hand: 'Let's get away! They're going to find us if we are staying here.'

They moved away cautiously at a quick pace. Moments later they slowed down, trying to catch their breath and relieved somehow. And just when they thought they were out of danger suddenly they were caught off guard by two unpleasant individuals who literally came out from nowhere. One of them asked with an heavy local accent while pointing a gun at them: 'Where are you going?' He then looked at Emma and Sebastian alternately before ordering them coldly: 'Let's go!'

Emma and Sebastian set off followed by the two outlaws who were kept their guns pointed at them. They walked for a while, silent. And then for some reasons Emma began to slow down her pace. One of the outlaws pushed her so harshly that he made her stumble. His brutal behavior towards her revolted Sebastian. He had to interfere in spite of his fear. So he turned around and said with anger in his eyes: 'Leave her alone!'

The other outlaw mocked at him by purposely getting a good grip of Emma's arm.

She protested, trying to free herself from his grasp: 'Get away from me!'

Sebastian complained again with even an angrier tone as he walked towards the harasser: 'I told you to leave her alone!'

The situation soon took a really horrific turn for Emma. The outlaw who was holding her arm, shot Sebastian right in the middle of the forehead at point blank range.

Sebastian collapsed with his legs apart. Emma cried out in fright while clutching her chest with both her hands before bursting into tears. That's when she saw three, red dots on the chest of the one who's just killed Sebastian. A blue and luminous ray was shot right after and the man fell to the ground with a large and bloody opening in the middle of the chest. Emma hurried up and took shelter behind the thick trunk of a tall tree. She then dropped her backpack at her feet. That surprise attack astounded her to a point that her crying fit ceased in an instant. She drew her attention towards the source of the shot and noticed a tall and muscular being perched on the lowest branch of an old tree. That being clearly wasn't human in spite its humanoid form.

Emma mumbled as she kept observing the tall being: 'Who the hell is this?'

The other outlaw shouted a war cry then pulled the trigger without further delay but he miserably missed his target. The tall being jumped off the branch and quickly approached the outlaw as it extended two long and sharp blades from a gauntlet that it was wearing on its right forearm. And in a blink of an eye, it impaled its attacker with quickness in the sternum, lifting him off the ground. The outlaw screamed in agony then gave up the ghost. A trickle of blood flowed out of his mouth. His body was thrown on the ground. The tall being then retracted the blades into the gauntlet.

Emma witnessed the killings frightened but somehow relieved at the same time.

The tall being soon began to emit some sort of trills,looking at the dead bodies. Exactly at the same moment, Emma kept analyzing that strange apparition, still half hidden by the tree trunk. Its head was quite large and differently shaped from the one of a human. The part of its head that must have been its face was covered by a metallic, silver-color mask. Its body had several colors and was partially protected by complex armor plates designed in ways she has never seen before. The tall being was also carrying strange-looking, bladed weapons that looked too sophisticated for the human usage. Another device that looked like a small canon was mounted on its left shoulder that seemingly must have been the source of the blue and luminous ray.

Emma felt uneasy about all this so she grabbed her bag. First she took a few steps back slowly and was about to flee.

Her anxiety augmented when she saw the tall being turning around abruptly at that precise moment. This made her freeze. The tall being observed her for a few seconds with its head tilted to the right side then walked towards her at a regular pace. Emma took a few more steps back without letting her guard down as the idea of fleeing crossed her mind again. But upon further reflection she chose to remain there in spite her uneasiness because she had the strong feeling that the tall being would certainly come after her. So she leaned her back against the thick trunk of another tree and waited with a beating heart.


	2. First Contact

Emma became aware of how tall the stranger really was. She even became more aware of not only its height but also about its size. She wasn't sure about its gender. However its height and spectacularly muscular body suggested that she was looking at a male. So, from then on she began to think about the tall being as a 'he'. Now she could have a better look at his body and what made him different from a human. His skin was beigeish with green-brownish stripes and slightly pebbly on some parts. His hands were big and armed with long and black claws. He was wearing some sort of fingerless glove on the right one, made of what appeared to be black and brown leather. Her inspection went further. His hair looked like appendages that sprouted from the back and sides of his large head. Some of those appendages were adorned with metallic rings of three different colors. She also noticed his beautifully crafted belt made of the same material as the fingerless glove. The buckle was made of a metal that looked like copper and engraved with strange letters. He also had two necklaces made of tiny skulls and pointy teeth. A bracelet made of tiny, white claws was adorning the biceps of his left arm. She found all that animal jewellery really suitable for him which added fanciness to his warlike look.

Suddenly the tall being emitted a trill much softer than the one Emma heard before as he tilted his head to the right again. She felt perplexed for the least to say because she didn't expected that in spite his size and threatening look he was able to let out such a soothing sound. So she stepped back slowly without letting her guard down and kept looking up at his mask. However she was becoming more and more astonished how placid his attitude towards her remained. And then something happened that augmented her bewilderment. Something that moved her deeply.

The tall being emitted another trill then said something in her native language. His voice was calm and very deep which proved once again that she was definitely looking at a male: 'I am Ter'kan!' He paused for a few seconds then continued with that same tone. His heavy accent sounded like a mix of several languages spoken on Earth: 'I was scanning the surroundings when I've heard a gun shot followed by your scream immediately after. I came right away. Tell me what happened!'

At first Emma didn't dare to say anything. She just kept staring at him with obvious astonishment on her face.

So he said again: 'I am Ter'kan. Tell me what happened!'

Emma remained silent for a few more seconds. She then took a deep breath before introducing herself: 'I am Emma!' She took another deep breath then began to explain why she found herself in such a unfortunate situation: 'My friend Sebastian and I were running away because our camp have been attacked by a group of outlaws then suddenly these two men appeared in front of us and ordered us to follow them. One of the outlaws acted rudely with me. Sebastian stood up for me. It displeased him and that's how he mercilessly shot my friend. I'm sure those two belonged to the same group that broke into my camp.' She added after a sigh: 'They were really nasty and brutal people and I must admit that your intervention came at the right time. It was scary but also brought a real relief. You saved my life and I'm really grateful for that.'

He made his remarks with that same calm and very deep voice: 'They attacked the weaker ones, especially a female. To me that is totally unacceptable. I made my own justice and it's for the best.'

Emma praised his skills while staring at the eye-shaped holes of his mask: 'Your intervention was scary but also fast and very efficient. You quickly sent these bastards to hell.' She paused a few seconds then expressed again her gratefulness as now sadness has just appeared into her beautiful eyes: 'Without your intervention I would be also dead. I can't deny the fact that it has been an horrific moment when I saw Sebastian, collapsing dead on the ground.' At this point her eyes became teary. She was about to burst into tears but she refrained from doing so. She let out another sigh before adding: 'My troubles are far from being over yet. Now I'm on my own in the middle of this mysterious and vast jungle.'

The tall being reassured her: 'You are not alone. I can help.'

Emma took a few steps then turned around and continued expressing herself. She was talking faster with a tone of voice in which nervousness was becoming more evident : 'You? How could you help? I'm telling you that I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and I am on my own.' She remained silent for a few more seconds before letting out her anger: 'Darn! This is all I needed.'

Ter'kan tried to reassure her again. This time he pronounced her name before he proposed his help again: 'Emma! I'm totally aware of all that. I know you are having troubles feeling relaxed in my presence. I also understand you are having troubles feeling relaxed after all you have been through. I can feel that.'

Emma got closer to him and asked while staring at the eye-shaped holes of his mask again: 'You can sense my fear? What are you?'

Ter'kan responded with a slight gesture of his left hand in order to show her the significance and seriousness of his words: 'I come from a world that no human had ever been to. It's a world very far from yours. I will tell you more about it during another appropriate time. Now your safety is really important to me that's why I want you to accept my help.'

Emma sighed again as she was seemingly hesitating: 'I don't know what to think...' And then after having stared at his mask for a few more seconds she finally accepted his help. She accepted in spite her uneasiness because it would have been impossible for her to manage things all by herself: 'Alright! I agree to come with you. I'm taking the risk of putting my life in your hands. I'm coming with you because I must admit that I really don't have any other choice.'

Ter'kan reassured her again: 'I give you my word of honor that nothing bad will ever happened to you as long as you will remain with me.'

Emma made her remarks with a hint of mockery in spite her uneasiness: 'You are keeping expressing yourself in such a good English. It certainly helps to be a smooth talker.' She let out another sigh, resolute then concluded as she slightly frowned at him: 'Your linguistic skills amaze me. You really must tell me where you are coming you from and how did you learn English.'

Ter'kan showed again the sincerity of his acts towards her: 'I really want to help you. And I'm ready to answer any of your questions. You will see how smooth my talking can be.'

Suddenly his words brought a smile on Emma's face. She looked up at him then tackled a different subject: 'Time to go! But first we must bury my friend because it would be so disrespectful to leave his remains like this.'

Ter'kan said with a nod: 'I'll do that for you.' He then asked: 'What are we going to do with the two others?'

Emma responded coldly: 'Nothing for these rotting carcasses! The animals are going to take care of them.'

Ter'kan didn't add anything to this and began to dig a grave by using one of his bladed weapons. First he made a big hole before he continued working only with his hands.

Emma watched him during the whole time that the process lasted. She had tears in her eyes the moment he put Sebastian's lifeless body into the grave. She then murmured a prayer once the tall being began to shovel earth into the grave.

Emma grabbed both her bag and Sebastian's and moved away with Ter'kan walking by her side as soon as the task was completed. They walked silent and guided by the light at the end of the day. Meanwhile Emma had to struggle with feelings that were constantly tormenting her. She was trying to reassure herself and get used to the tall being's impressive presence now she had accepted his hospitality and help. And for this she felt the need to glance at his masked face or those appendages at the back of his head from time to time. And the more she was glancing at him the more her inner voice was helping her to change her thoughts gradually. Despite his impressive size and not being human she had the intuition that he wasn't bad after all. From then on she did her best in order to get accustomed to that new and reassuring thought.

By now it was getting darker and darker. And after a long distance walk Emma expressed her wish of taking some rest. The shock, she had to go through earlier, made her really tired and stressed. Ter'kan offered to carry her but she protested despite her increasing fatigue. And then she asked for another stop shortly after because she was becoming obviously more and more exhausted. Not to mention the two backpacks she had to carry and the heat that were adding more hardship to her state.

Ter'kan proposed his help again: 'Allow me to carry you!'

This time Emma accepted because she didn't have enough strength left in order to reject his offer.

So he hung the backpacks on his left forearm then took her off the ground and cradled her in his arms. Emma let out a deep sigh, awed by his strength. She was trying not to tense up because she felt awkward about that first close encounter. But that was short-lived. She sighed again as she began to feel more relaxed. She soon noticed the warmth of his body from which a light, musky scent was emanating. Now she could also have a closer look at his skin which felt like the one of a lizard but softer and without scales. She kept listening to the sounds of the jungle while being rocked by Ter'kan's walking movements. Suddenly there was a bird call. Emma began to feel more and more sleepy. And then after one last struggle to stay awake, she finally closed her eyes. Everything sank into darkness within seconds. Emma has just fallen asleep into her savior's strong arms.

The next morning Emma woke up confused for the least to say. She was barefoot but still dressed. She looked up at the ceiling and soon realized the place wasn't like anything she had already seen before. She raised herself into a sitting position and noticed the size of the bed. It was really big and covered with white sheets. Two soft furs of various colors were spread on the right edge of the bed. She turned her head to the left and saw a table not far from the bed on which the two backpacks and a tray presented with food and drinks were displayed. The food looked delicious and a little bit strange due to the fact that there was a fruit on a metallic plate that she was seeing for the very first time.

There was the doorway of another room situated to the right. As her curiosity grew bigger she got off the bed and made a few steps. She then stopped in the middle of the wide room and continued taking in the surroundings. The interior of the wide room was a mix of modern design decorated with sculpted, metallic panels that were depicting tribal shapes or battles between masked beings that looked like Ter'kan and monstrous creatures. High tech parts were also seen here and there. She started to walk around again and got near to some buttons that were embedded in the wall. She checked the texture by rubbing the pulp of her fingers on them gently. It felt like plastic and looked like some sort of mineral stone. Then inches away her eyes met a small screen on which flickering, red signs that looked liked those same strange letters she saw on Ter'kan's buckle. She looked at the small screen for a few more seconds before moving away. So she headed towards two big, squared shape panels with a black thick line running all the way down. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was looking at a door. Another set of buttons was situated near the left panel. As she continued her inspection she soon saw her sandals neatly arranged under a bench that was attached to the wall. So after her small tour she concluded that she was on board the space ship the tall being traveled by in order to come to Earth.

She turned around then the doorway of the other room flanked with sculpted columns came in her sight again. She walked towards it without hesitation and entered. It didn't her long to realize that she has just stepped inside a bathroom due to the medium sized empty pool situated on the right side. Blue and gold tiles were covering the walls. She was about to sit on the edge of the pool that's when she heard a loud hiss followed by foot steps coming from the bedroom so she hurried up outside.

Ter'kan was standing near the closed doors. He was covered with a slightly different and lighter equipment from the one he was wearing yesterday. However his face was covered with the same mask. He spoke first as he walked towards her: 'Good morning! How do you feel?'

Emma answered a bit shyly: 'Good morning! I am much better. I had a good night sleep.'

Ter'kan kept asking questions as soon as he stood next to her: 'Did you eat something?'

She looked up and responded while fixing the eye-shaped holes of his mask: 'Not yet! I was busy, looking around.'

Suddenly he let out a trill similar to the one he had already emitted yesterday outside in the jungle before he went on: 'What do you think?'

'It's unusual and beautiful at the same time.' She paused briefly then made her statement in order to check the veracity of the thoughts she had earlier before Ter'kan came in: 'We are on board your space ship! Right?'

He simply responded while tilting his head to the right: 'Yes!'

Emma asked after a slight clucking sound with her tongue: 'What is this room?'

Ter'kan said as he turned his head and glanced at the entrance of the bathing room: 'This is my private room!'

She also had a quick glance at the entrance of the bathing room then went on asking him questions: 'Are you alone on this ship?'

'I am not alone! I am with nineteen other comrades.'

She expressed her thoughts right after as uneasiness began to take over her: 'Ah! So, there are more like you?'

'Yes, there are more like me! I am their leader.'

'You are a leader?'

'Yes, I am the leader of my clan! I am the commander of less experienced hunters.' He then made a statement in order to reassure her as he certainly began to sense her uneasiness again: 'You will be alright! I took the responsibility to help you and I will keep doing my duty.'

Emma sighed again then spoke, hesitant: 'To...tell you the truth it is...hard to feel comfortable about all this. I...I...don't know what to think... Really!'

The leader added, trying to reassure her again: 'There is nothing to worry about! Now you are in safe hands.' He then took the tray and sat on the bed, saying: 'It's time for you to eat something. Come!'

Emma raised her eyebrows then sat next to him, separated by the tray. Ter'kan took a strange looking knife then cut in half a fruit the size of a grapefruit with orange skin. The fruit flesh was yellow. Emma was observing the gestures of his clawed hands as he began to remove the black seeds. He then cut the halves into thin slices. He said as he gave her the plate on which he had arranged the fruit: 'In my language it's called the sun fruit because of the colors.'

Emma took a slice and bit into it. Ter'kan was waiting for her reaction. She said while grabbing another slice: 'It's really delicious! It tastes pretty much like some fruit from Earth.'

'What is the name of that fruit?'

'It's called the passion fruit!'

Emma continued as she took a third slice: 'Would you mind telling me more about yourself? Where are you from? What brought you to Earth?'

'I come from a species called the Yautja! My species is characterized by the hunting of other dangerous species, including humans for sport and honor.'

At that point Emma stopped eating. She kept scrutinizing his mask as greater uneasiness was taking over her.

Ter'kan continued calmly: 'We possess a technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. We stalk then kill preys by using a combination of highly advanced weapons and traditional ancient ones. We claim trophies after kills.'

'What kind of trophies?'

'Skulls are the most prized!'

Emma bit her lower lip nervously once then went on : 'Do you really hunt humans?'

'Yes but we don't hunt any humans! First we must be sure the prey is considered game and lawful to kill. A worthy game must fill the following criteria. It can defend itself and, or is able to kill the hunter himself. The prey must offer us a challenge.'

'Are there any rules?'

'Yes! We follow a strict code that dictates the manner in which we will hunt our preys. This code is the highest of our law. Breaking one of these rules brings severe punishment, rejection from the clan and summarily banishing from all civilized Yautja society. Killing children, old people, females even armed is considered bad.'

That's when a faint smile appeared on Emma's face. She said as she began to eat her sun fruit again: 'Now, I understand.' She then showed him more interest in order to work up the courage: 'How did you manage to reach Earth?'

'Yautjas are capable of interstellar travel which makes planets easy for reach.'

'I see! Hunting seems to be a very important matter for you.'

'It really is! Hunting is considered sacred to the majority of the Yautja race. Hunting dangerous preys is the backbone of the Yautja society. Individuals prove they are worthy.'

Emma requested as her smile became wider: 'I'd like you tell me more about your home world.'

'There are continents with parts of hot, dry deserts and volcanic activity. Humid, wet jungles filled with swamps are found near big cities. There is gravity. The atmosphere is breathable and similar to Earth. We also have two suns.'

Emma said just as she was taking the last slice from the plate: 'Your home planet is an unusual and beautiful place with a hot climate. I believe you must always choose places that matches the temperature of your home planet in order to feel comfortable. I think you came to the right place. The Amazon jungle has a climate similar to the one on your home planet.'

Ter'kan tilted his head again, saying: 'I really begin to find you interesting.'

Emma asked as she kept smiling at him: 'Now I'd like you to tell me where did you learn English so well?'

Ter'kan explained after a nod: 'It all began with my father. It was during the time when he made many trips to Earth.'

'Why did he choose English?'

'That's because he's always been to places where only English was spoken! This allowed him to gradually become keen on learning this language. But that's not all. It's also important to know that all his opponents were English speaking people. His countless recordings during hunts and the documents he had brought back allowed him to begin the study of this language. It took him years to learn the alphabet in which the English language is written. Only when he finally became able to decipher and pronounce the whole alphabet did he began his study.'

Emma said as astonishment appeared on her face: 'Your father is extraordinarily patient and intelligent.' She paused for a few seconds before asking: 'And you? Did you become interested in learning English due to your hunts on Earth?'

'No! I simply became interested in learning English due to the fact that my father was already good at it.'

Emma felt the need to praise him: 'In that case, to me you are as intelligent and patient as your father is. Your strong accent highly suggests that your native language must sound very different from mine. I believe that this difference must have made it difficult for you to pronounce English. However your incredible fluency shows that your perseverance paid off after all.'

Ter'kan confirmed after another nod: 'Yes I must admit that was a painstaking study but I never gave up.'

Emma smiled again. And then the leader emitted a trill before he began,in turn, to show her more interest: 'What about you? I would like to know more about you.'

'I am paleontologist! Paleontology is the science that studies the life of the geologic past that involves the analysis of plant and animal fossils.'

'Could you explain what a fossil is?'

'A fossil is the remain or impression of a prehistoric animal or plant embedded in rock and preserved in petrified form. Those animals or plants lived millions or thousands years ago. For instance my late friend and I were working on the fossil of a dinosaur that lived millions years ago.'

'It must be fascinating.'

'Yes it is!'

Ter'kan continued showing her interest on a more intimate level: 'How old are you?'

'I am thirty years old! And you?'

'I am five hundred years old!'

Emma widened her eyes, saying visibly perplexed: 'What? This can not be! Your body looks so young and really fit.'

Ter'kan emitted another trill before explaining: 'Those of my species can live up to thousand year. I am still considered quite young for my species.'

'That's amazing! And...what would your age be in human years?'

'Forty five.'

'This is considered young for humans too.'

Ter'kan asked as he lowered his masked face: 'How long do you expect to live?'

'Let's say that ninety would be a very good old age. By this time, i will have only a few years left to live, whereas you will still have many hundreds of years ahead to live your life.'

The leader added: 'It's unsettling to think about this matter.'

Emma fixed her eyes on the lower part of his mask for a few seconds before asking: 'Why is this unsettling?'

To her surprise he remained silent.

Emma fixed her eyes on his mask for a few more seconds then resumed the conversation in a more cheerful tone: 'Do you know that there are some people on Earth who have a hell of the time in order to prove that beings like you do exist? I consider myself really lucky to have made such an encounter. I am lucky because I have met a being from another world!. A very nice one too.'

Ter'kan agreed with a nod before saying: 'Your words prove there is a change in your attitude towards me.' He then asked, emphasizing his words: 'Do you still fear me?'

Emma responded while looking at the eye-shaped holes of his mask: 'Not anymore! On the contrary believe it or not but I already began to appreciate your company. But that's not all! I'm sure that there must many other women from Earth who would appreciate it too. And that's not only due to your personality.'

This raised the leader's curiosity. So he asked with a slight tilt of his head: 'What do you mean by that?'

Emma added, hesitant, with a bit of embarrassment in the tone of her voice: 'Well...that's...because the way you look. You have...a very attractive body!'

This time Ter'kan emitted a longer and louder trill before asking so augmenting her shyness: 'Is my body very attractive for you too?'

Emma simply responded as she felt the need to lower her gaze: 'Yes!' She then looked at him again and demanded: 'Please...can...can we stop talking about this ?'

The leader concluded with a hand gesture because he must have sensed her uneasiness once again: 'As you wish!' He then stood up and added while putting the tray back on the table: 'Now...I must go back on duty. We will continue our conversation later.'

Emma also got up: 'I understand. See you later then!' She looked at the leader's muscular back, as he moved towards the exit of the room. He touched a button and the doors slide opened. He turned towards her in order to give her one last glance then finally left.

Various thoughts began to rush through Emma's mind as soon as the sliding doors closed back. She liked the conversation she just had with that being from another world. He was definitely very interesting to be around. She felt the need to learn more about him and his world. So she patiently waited for his next visit.

The leader visited Emma again. later that day during afternoon hours. He was only covered by a grey colored loin cloth, attached to a belt made of dark brown leather. However his face was still masked.

Emma got off the bed and greeted him: 'Good afternoon!'

'How was your day?'

'I took some well deserved rest. The time I spent alone also gave me the opportunity to meditate on our previous conversation.'

'It's good to know! Do you still like the place?'

'Yes! It's really beautiful.'

The leader continued by pointing at the bed with his whole hand: 'Let's have a sit!'

So they sat one in front of the other. Emma explained with a faint smile while analyzing his mask: 'I must admit that it came as a total surprise the moment I saw you entering the room, dressed like this. You look so different without all that equipment and weaponry.'

Ter'kan asked as he tilted his head to the right: 'I do? How would you like to see me most of the time?'

Emma answered with her gaze lowered: 'I like to see you dressed the way you are now because I can see how well built your body really is. I can see how big you really are.'

The leader made his remark as he put his right hand on his right knee: 'I'm aware of the fact that you still must be impressed by my size.' He then asked right after: 'Does this make you uncomfortable because I'm so tall and big when compared to you?'

Emma looked at his mask again and explained with modesty in the tone of her voice: 'No! Not at all! I've already told you that I like the way you are.'

Ter'kan emitted a trill, certainly satisfied by her answer then continued: 'It seems that we had some similar thoughts. I also...'

He stopped. Emma kept staring at the eye-shaped holes of his mask with obvious interest.

So he completed his sentence: 'I also like the way you are.'

Emma spoke her deeper feelings in spite her shyness: 'Your confession create new feelings within me. I need to discover more about you.' She then asked with an hesitating tone as her cheeks blushed even more : 'Can...can I...touch you? Can I... touch your hands?'

Ter'kan didn't say anything and presented his hands. Emma took them in hers. She expressed her impression while she was slightly squeezing them: 'It's warm! It's smooth and rough at the same time. I like the sensation.'

The leader opened one of his hand. Emma also opened one of hers and put her palm against his. She exclaimed, astonished: 'Look at the difference! Your hand is so much bigger than mine. My fist could easily hide inside yours.' She added while touching the claw of his index finger with the pulp of her thumb: 'These are impressive! Are all those of your species armed with clawed hands like yours?'

'Yes! That's one of the typical aspects of the Yautja anatomy.'

She released his hand. An silence followed during which they both must have felt awkward.

Ter'kan was the first to break that silence. So he stood up and declared: 'Now I must go again due to duty matter.'

Emma stood up too. She looked up at him and said: 'I understand. We will have our conversation later.'

The leader asked her a few more questions to which she answered reservedly : 'Do you need anything else?'

'No! Everything is just nice for the time being.'

'Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'

'Yes! As a matter of fact, I'd like to go back to the camp and check out things.'

'In that case, I will take you there in the morning. '

And that was all. Ter'kan left the room at a brisk pace. Emma went to lie on the bed. From then on, she spent the rest of the evening, feeling all tormented by the conversation she had with that leader from another world. Besides she was becoming more and more fascinated by his incredible English language skills. Gradually her thoughts were taking her deeper and deeper. So she began to feel more perplexed about herself because he was always on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him despite him not being human. As incredible as it seemed she realized that she liked to spend more and more time with him. And that wasn't only due to his personality but also due to his physical appearance. Later she ate more food from the tray she had found on the table earlier that day. She then went back to bed and let her imagination flow. The thought of Ter'kan constantly occupied her mind until she finally succumbed to a deep sleep.


	3. Something unexpected

The following day.

Emma was sitting on the floor next to the bed. Her late friend Sebastian's backpack was at her right and untouched. Her backpack was at her left and emptied of all items that it contained. Her working tools, a small plastic box that she was in habit of using for taking away her meals, a small notebook to which a pencil was attached to it with the help of a dark blue string, a bottle of water half emptied, a wristwatch and her pair of sandals were scattered around her. She was busy, checking the pages of the small notebook covered with hand drawn sketches of dinosaur bones and texts written underneath. Suddenly heavy footsteps resounded in the corridor just as she was about to turn the last page. The sliding doors opened and Ter'kan appeared, wearing the same equipment as the day of the attack. That impressive and complex gear was definitely making his tall and muscular body a true temptation.

Emma briefly fixed her eyes on him all amazed then got up and greeted him: 'Good morning!'

The leader, in turn, greeted her while walking towards her: 'Good morning! How is your mood today?'

She informed him about her state with a slightly forced smile: 'I'm feeling better physically and my thoughts are constantly haunted by that terrible incident. However I still need to go back there even thought I'm having dreading feelings about what I may discover inside the camp. I think more terrible things await me. 'She then added as sadness appeared in her eyes: 'Now, please give me a little moment in order to get ready!'

Ter'kan agreed with a nod.

So Emma put back in the bag only her bottle of water, her wristwatch and her small notebook. She put her sandals on and finally left with Ter'kan walking at her side. They engaged in a wide and curved corridor built and decorated in the same style as the leader's room. The ceiling was high and lit by yellow, bright lights placed at a regular distance. There was an exit at the end which led to another straight lined corridor with four other gateways situated on both sides that gave access to shorter corridors. So Ter'kan began to explain which parts of the ship each one of those gateways were leading to by pointing his full hand at them. Emma was listening him attentively, making a remark each time she felt the need. And then she was about to ask a question when suddenly she had her first encounter with some of Ter'kan's comrades who have just come out from one of those gateways. They were as tall and muscular as Ter'kan with various skin colors. They were all masked and equipped just as Ter'kan was.

The group began to address the leader immediately after. That encounter made Emma startle nevertheless but also gave her the opportunity to listen to Ter'kan's native language for the very first time. She found that language utterly strange. There were growls, and clicking sounds mixed with words that were impossible for her to pronounce. Two of them had such deep and guttural voices that it made that language sound even more harsher.

Emma ended up lowering her gaze because she felt shy. She knew that the group was glancing at her even thought she couldn't see their faces.

The meeting lasted for about a minute before Ter'kan and his comrades parted, going in opposite directions.

The leader then waved at her, saying: 'Let's go!'

Ter'kan and Emma moved on, walking side by side, silent. They reached the end of that corridor just after a few steps and came out onto a wide room that gave access to some big and complex sliding doors.

The leader said as he typed a code on his wrist device: 'This is the exit of the ship.'

Emma looked up at his masked face and expressed her astonishment: 'This is a lot more higher than the doorways we have just walked through.'

Suddenly a loud unlocking sound resounded and the heavy panels started to open and a ramp to lower. The whole process took only ten seconds.

Ter'kan got down the ramp with Emma who was following just right behind him.

It took another ten seconds for the doors and the ramp to close back. The leader typed again on his wrist device and the ship cloaked instantly before Emma's amazed eyes. That day the weather was hot and cloudy.

Ter'kan and Emma set off, walking side by side. First they made a part of the way silent.

And then Emma began to strike up a conversation because she needed to express her thoughts on scenes she just saw: 'Your comrades are as tall and muscular as you. Is that a coincidence or are all the males of your species really built like that?'

'Absolutely! All these are typical characteristics of all males of my species! Of course heights can vary.'

Emma paused for a few seconds before asking: 'And you? How tall are you?'

'I am 2.30 m tall!'

She gave him a glance then continued: 'How much do you weigh?'

'I weigh 270 kilo!'

She exclaimed after another glance towards him: 'Your home planet must be truly a land of giants! I will certainly feel so small and light if I were to live there because I am 1.68 m tall and weight 52 kilo only.'

Ter'kan glanced at her, in turn. He then shared his impressions by reminding her one of the events that took place during their first encounter: 'I have realized that the night I carried you for the very first time! I remember how soft and light you were. I liked that a lot.'

Emma didn't add anything to this. She briefly paused then switched to another subject: 'Your ship is really big. It has a strange and beautiful shape too.'

'It isn't big! You should see one of our mother ships. It is very high and hundreds of feet long. Dozens of ships like mine could dock in.'

Emma kept asking questions just as they were passing by some very tall trees in which various bird calls were intermingling with other animals cries: 'How long have you been on Earth now?'

'I landed during the last full moon.'

'Also how long do you intend to stay? What do you expect from the future?'

'Ter'kan paused before revealing more of his thoughts: 'Let's say as long as certain circumstances will allow it. I want this stay on Earth to bring something special and unique in my life.'

Emma gave Ter'kan another look while slightly squinting her eyes. She then remained silent all the way back to the camp. She felt the need to mediate on the conversation she just had with him because his answers deeply perplexed her.

Ter'kan and Emma finally managed to reach the camp after a long moment. The place was messed up and didn't show any sign of activity.

From then Emma began to complain. She couldn't help but comment because the sight of the wrecked place made her angry: 'Darn! Look at this disaster! Those bastards ruined many things. They even destroyed the Jeep. This said, I am going to check if the radio is still in there.' She then entered a caravan with a broken door but soon appeared at the doorway again, saying: 'The radio is gone. Now let's see what it is left of my place!'

She left that caravan and walked towards another one situated just a few steps away. She began to complain again as soon as she went inside. Meanwhile Ter'kan has to remain outside because his size didn't allow him to get in.

So Emma exclaimed loudly as she kept discovering more damage: 'Look at this mess! They rummaged through my belonging in search of money or valuables in such a quick and careless way. I think it's going to take me a long while until I manage to sort things out.'

Ter'kan typed on his wrist device then said in order to encourage her: 'Take your time! I understand that it mustn't be an easy task.'

So Emma spent a great amount of time, checking and selecting things. When she finally got out, she was carrying her backpack and a big , plastic bag filled with her belongings. She said as she put them down: 'These are the things I could save.' She sighed then continued with annoyance in the tone of her voice: 'The situation is really alarming! There are no radio, no money, no car and the keys for my caravan are missing too. Sebastian is dead and I don't even know if my colleagues are still alive.'

She sighed again as she leaned her back against the panel of the caravan. She gave more thoughts to the situation for another short moment then all of a sudden she burst into tears because she felt discouraged.

Ter'kan approached her. He said in order to make her understand that he knew the reasons why she was behaving like that: 'I have an extensive knowledge about the ways humans express their emotions and that's what they do when they feel sadness or pain.'

His words made a noticeable impact on Emma. So she looked up at him with eyes wide open and full of tears. The leader continued with more encouraging words: 'You can come back to my place and think about some possible solutions. You will always be welcomed. He paused for a few seconds before adding: 'Besides you know I like your company.'

Emma wiped her eyes. She then praised his kindness: 'Thank you! Your help is always so much appreciated.'

The leader responded with a slight nod then suggested his other idea: 'I would like to take you to a place.'

Emma asked as she grabbed her bags: 'What kind of place do you want to take me to?'

First the leader didn't answer her question. He just said while taking the bags from her hands: 'I will carry these.' And only then he added: I will take you to a place that will help you to take your mind off things. Now let's move out from here!'

Emma concluded as she wiped her eyes once again: 'It sounds good to me. I really need that.'

Later on their walk ended up to a small lake that was surrounded by a few rocks. A wide waterfall was pouring down into the lake thus creating a mist that was refreshing the air around. Emma took a deep breathe then expressed her contentment with a slight smile on her lips as she sat on one of the rocks: 'I thank you for showing me all this. It's really a beautiful place. It's ideal to bring peace into a person's soul. It also relieves from the heat.'

The beautiful paleontologist and the hunter from another world remained silent for a moment and listened to the splashes of the waterfall.

That's when Emma took the opportunity to glance at Ter'kan discretely. She knew he had a passion for hunting. She knew he was a killer who could destroy without mercy. And yet who could have imagined how gentle and quiet the other side of his personality was? She admitted deep in her heart that she liked that contrast. That new realization was augmenting the intensity of some feelings that were already occupying her mind since the previous day.

Emma was deep in her thoughts and looking at the waterfall when suddenly Ter'kan resumed the conversation: 'There is a small cave behind the waterfall. Would you like to see it?'

Emma slightly startled. She then turned towards him and responded: 'Yes, I'd like that!'

So they stood up. This time Emma grabbed the bags and moved towards the waterfall with the leader walking by her side.

Behind the waterfall there was a passage wide enough that allowed to enter a small cave without receiving much water. The entrance was situated in such a way that the curtain of water prevented the views from outside. Parts of the floor were lined with powdery, clean sand. The place was dimly lit and pleasantly cooler than outside. A yellow ray of light coming from the entrance was adding more charm so making that place ideal for relaxation.

Ter'kan sat on a big rock and waited. Emma put her bags away. She took a few steps and looked up for a few more seconds before sitting on another rock situated next to the one which Ter'kan was siting on. She began to tap her fingers on her right knee gently while she kept fixing his mask. Her mind was occupied with various thoughts. Stronger feelings were taking shape so by now she really felt the need to see more of this being from another world who had saved her life.

So she requested by pronouncing his name for the first time: 'Ter'kan! I want to see your face.'

The leader didn't say anything. He just reached up to his face and grabbed two small hoses situated on both sides of his head and pulled them slowly. There was a hissing sound as white vapor came out. He pulled a third one, producing only a hissing then removed his mask. He held his mask between his big, clawed hands and waited.

Emma stood up and approached him. She placed herself right in front of him and kept analyzing his features, silent.

His big rounded forehead was encircled with spikes and marked with the same brown-greenish stripes he had on his body. His mouth was quite of an unpleasant sight. Four mandibles with sharp tusks at each end spread out of his face, converging together in front. Each one of the mandibles could move independently. The lower and larger ones could also open and spread completely away from his face revealing his inner mouth. It was more human-like but without lips. The upper and lower jaws were armed with a few very sharp and white teeth. His gold amber eyes were also human-like and set a bit deep into their sockets under prominent, spiky brows. At first his face seemed ferocious but after further observation, it also contained gentle expressions that could be seen clearly in his fiery and beautiful eyes.

Ter'kan stared back at Emma for a brief moment then he was about to replace the mask back on his face but Emma stopped him with a gesture of her hand: 'No! Wait!'

He took the mask away from his face. Emma began to express her thoughts as she continued looking into his eyes: 'I...knew your face would be different from mine. The shape of your mask helped me to achieve this thought.'

Ter'kan emitted a trill. He then said as if he wanted to prepare himself for the negative comments that he thought imminent: 'Perhaps...you didn't expect such a big difference. Are you disappointed?'

Emma responded as she kept looking straight into his eyes: 'I must admit that was a bit unpleasant when I saw your face during that very first moment but now it's alright. On the contrary I like our differences. It makes me want you even more.'

She then lowered her gaze and waited. So Ter'kan put his index finger under her chin and tilted it in order to make her look into his eyes again. He went on: ' I must admit that your confession is astonishing me very much. And by saying that it makes you want me even more, I assume you were already attracted to me. Tell me, when did it start?'

'Last night, when I saw you wearing nothing but that loin cloth! Many changes were taking place inside my mind and my body was following the same path. The more I was thinking about you the more I was becoming attracted to you. I must admit that I was also touched by all your care for me. And then...once I added these to my new desire for you, stronger and different feelings began to emerge as well.'

Ter'kan didn't respond anything to this and just emitted another trill. He then added as he slightly tilted his head to the right: 'Your confession is surprising me very much. I didn't expect you could be capable of developing such a deep feeling towards me so rapidly. He emitted another trill then continued, hesitating on what to say: 'I believe the time has come to...I think...'

So he put his mask on the rock near him and took Emma's hand. He then slowly pulled her closer to him and began to give a detailed description of his thoughts: 'Listen carefully! My ship landed a month ago. It all began the second day while i was observing the surroundings up from the trees. That's when I've heard your voice for the first time. I had my first glimpse of you. It took place not far from your camp. I remember you and your late friend were working together. You caught my attention instantly. I found myself in an awkward situation. Gradually I started to feel attraction towards you and this in spite of you were not from my species. From that day I kept going back to that same place in order to see you and listen to your voice. I often thought about ways of how to start our contact but never dared to execute my plans. Then...two days ago, that tragic accident happened and an opportunity came to me. Not the best of circumstances of course but now it is such a satisfying feeling to finally know you better.'

Emma sighed as she kept her eyes locked to his. She did so a few more seconds, visibly astonished then she began,in turn, to divulge her own thoughts: 'Your words helped me to understand facts about some past events that always puzzled me for a long time. My late friend Sebastian had always mentioned about his odd feelings but I never really believed him. He often told me that he felt as if someone was watching. He often said so especially when we were working on the skeletal remains of that raptor. In fact he even talked about it the day he died. But now all that has changed due to your elucidation of the facts. His intuition has proven correct. So you were the one who had always been responsible for his worries.' She sighed again then went on: 'Now I'm here with the one who has caused his worries. Who could have thought that? On the other hand I truly believe that it's amazing what is happening to me. I'll take this encounter as a beautiful and unique opportunity.'

Ter'kan let out another trill.

This time Emma smiled. She must have felt some new kind of satisfaction within herself. And for this she enjoyed sharing more of her deeper feelings when she pronounced his name again: 'Ter'kan, I must admit that it's so pleasant to the ears each time you are emitting this kind of sound. I've heard it many times before and I always found it interesting and soothing but now it brings a new and different sensation. Would you believe that it began to create inside my body a well-being as I have never experienced before. A well-being that is surprisingly arousing.' She then lowered her gaze.

Ter'kan squeezed her hand gently. This made her look at him again. He continued: 'You're feeling different due to the fact that I'm also making it differently. This is one of my way to make you understand that I like being with you.' He then approached his face close to hers and brushed his mandibles against her cheek slowly.

Emma closed her eyes and let out a few deep sighs as her body heat was increasing. She then opened her eyes again and spoke with a beating heart: 'I've also noticed that your body scent became stronger and more exotic once I stood so next to you.'

Ter'kan emitted another trill before explaining more about his state: 'This is my other way in order to let you know that I really like your company.' He added as he brushed his mandibles against her cheek once more: 'Your scent is telling me that you like my company very much too.'

Emma free her hand from his and took a few steps back. She had to get away from him because she felt she couldn't resist him any longer. His last words were like a heat wave passing through her body so bringing into her imagination sensual visions. So she said on purpose in order to bring a new diversion in spite the obvious expression of desire she had on her face at that very moment: 'I believe you. That's enough for today. I'd like to go.'

Ter'kan concluded while eyeing her intensively: 'As you wish.' He then grabbed his mask and put it back on his face.

Emma went out of the cave. The leader took a bag in each hand and followed her. They set off. They remained silent all the way back to the ship.

Later on, they stumbled across a group of six masked hunters just as they were getting on board the ship again. The group exchanged a few words with their leader then parted.

Ter'kan headed for the same lined corridor that he and Emma walked through earlier in the morning. They had an encounter with another masked hunter in the corridor of the living quarters. That one was a tad taller than Ter'kan and looked almost naked due to the smallness of his loin cloth. So the leader exchanged a few words with that one too then moved on.

Emma asked as soon as the two males parted: 'Who was it?'

'That was Seki'sen! He is the second in command.'

They have just arrived in front of a door. Emma recognized it right away. That was the door of Ter'kan's private quarters. The leader typed a code and the panels slide opened within seconds. Emma was startled by the change as soon as she looked around the room. There were additional items that would make her stay more comfortable, a tray full of food and drinks and clean linen. Emma was enchanted but for some reasons she also felt a little bit shy. So she said modestly: 'Thank you! I really appreciate all the things you are doing for me.'

The leader nodded then said: 'Now this place has become also yours. Make yourself at home and enjoy! I must go. See you later!' He then left the room at a brisk pace.

Emma took her backpack and retired in the bathing room. She began to undress as she kept thinking about Ter'kan constantly. Her thoughts were wandering back the moments she had spent with him outside. That night she fell asleep in the middle of the big bed.

Over the next few days Emma was getting accustomed to her life on board Ter'kan's ship. The leader had become of a great interest to her. Their regular conversations allowed them to learn about each other progressively. New feelings were encouraged by the seduction they were practicing on each other. And very often, they were expressing with bodily gestures and intense gazing what they didn't dare to say aloud. They knew what was happening and remained on purpose next to each other whenever opportunities came to them. However Emma didn't seem to always feel at ease with the whole situation. Each time she felt their relationship was about to take a different turn so leading to more a intimate moment, she didn't dare to go further. Ter'kan noticed her attitude and refrained his needs as well.

And then, during the morning hours of the seventh day something happened. An unexpected event took place so bringing a new change into their relationship.

Emma had just woken up and felt the need to use the bathing room. So she got off the bed and went straight there, silently without knowing what she was about to see. She crossed the doorway but stopped dead right away because she wasn't alone. Ter'kan was in there naked and patting himself dry with a towel.

She spoke in a low tone: 'Sorry, I didn't know you were in here.' She then went out again, feeling without doubt embarrassed.

The leader came out covered only by his loin cloth a short while after and found her sitting on the bed. He sat next to her and looked at her profile for a few seconds before saying: 'I must admit that I enjoyed that unexpected encounter very much.'

Emma said without looking at him: 'Yes, that was unexpected!'

Ter'kan made another pause then requested as he kept eyeing her intensely: 'Emma! Look at me!'

So she turned her head and looked up at him. He spoke his mind without hesitation: 'You know that I want you, don't you?'

Emma responded in a soft tone: 'Yes! I'm aware of that.' She sighed then asked: 'In that case why do you sleep somewhere else? Why don't you spend more time with me especially when we are in the bedroom?'

He slightly tilted his head: 'Because I understood that you are not ready to accept more than friendship from me!' He stroked her hand gently then stood up, adding: 'I must leave now. We will meet up again in the afternoon.'

Ter'kan left the room without giving her the chance to answer. Emma felt confused. So she spent the rest of the day meditating on the same enticing thoughts that were relentlessly tormenting her.

Later.

Ter'kan visited Emma again an hour before sunset. He greeted her just as he was closing back the sliding doors: 'Good afternoon!'

Emma got off the bed and returned the courtesy: 'Good afternoon!'

The leader began a conversation by simply asking: 'How are you?'

She answered modestly in a low voice: 'I am fine!'

The leader sat on the bed. He then grabbed her hands and pulled her between his muscular thighs. He said while pressing them very gently: 'I needed to see you.'

Emma smiled. He continued squeezing her hands. This encouraged her to tackle the same subject they had already talked about earlier that day. She spoke with an hesitating tone: 'You know I've...been thinking about our previous conversation when...you said that the reason we don't sleep in the same bed that's because...l'm not ready to have a more intimate relationship with you.'

He stopped caressing her hands: 'I said so because that's what your attitude was all about for the past days especially when we were in that cave. I understood you were not ready for that.'

Emma disapproved with a shake of her head: 'No, I'm ready! It's just there is something I should have told you well before in order to avoid misunderstandings. It's about...'

She stopped. So he encouraged her to continue by gently pressing her hands again: 'Speak to me! Tell me anything you want!'

Emma explained still with an hesitating tone: 'It's about...you! It's about the private parts of...your body...Since you are so tall and big I always imagined that it must be...' She paused briefly then asked, lowering her gaze: 'Do I sound silly?'

He put the index finger of his right hand under her chin and tiled her head so making her looking at him again. He talked to her as he gently kept squeezing her hands because he understood what she was trying to say: 'No, you don't! If that was the cause of your refusal then I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about. I will take good care of you.' He then moved up one of his hands and began to stroke her arm slowly. He surprised her with a sentence while eyeing her intensely: 'We could check -it- out later tonight.'

Emma had a soft laugh because his sentence was suggestive but also funny at the same time. The leader added as he kept caressing her: 'I want you.'

She whispered, looking into his eyes: 'I want you too.'

Ter'kan stood up after one last stroke on her forearm, saying: 'I'll see you tonight.' He then left the room in a hurry.

Emma took a deep breath then poured herself a glass of water. She drank it in one gulp because she felt hot due to the emotions she just went trough. A smile appeared on her face because Ter'kan was definitely giving her tough times but in a good way of course.


	4. The first night together

Emma kept herself busy during evening until she felt the need to get some sleep. When Ter'kan was back late at night she was still sleeping. He was wearing his loincloth with a black leather belt. He approached the bed and checked up on her. He watched her beautiful and serene face for a brief moment before retiring in the bathing room.

Exactly at the same time Emma moved then opened her eyes. That's when the sound of footsteps in the bathing room caught her attention. So she raised herself into a sitting position and listened. A rustle of linen made her realize that Ter'kan was definitely in there. She got off the bed and went to join him. She saw him folding a towel just as she was crossing the doorway.

First they stared at each other a few seconds. The leader put the folded towel on a black, wooden table then waved at her, saying: 'Come!'

Emma went to him and instantly threw herself into his arms. She hugged him passionately by wrapping her arms around his waist with her head resting against his muscular chest. She closed her eyes. That's when she finally had the opportunity to hear his heart beat for the very first time.

Ter'kan began to emit trills as he kept stroking the back of her head with his right hand slowly while holding her against him with his other one. They cuddled like this for a short moment. And then the leader got down on his knees. Emma opened her eyes. Now they were able to face each other. He slowly brushed his clawed thumb against her right cheek. Emma smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck. An exchange of words followed.

The leader was the first to speak: 'It's a new and amazing feeling to be here with you.'

Emma said as she tightened her embrace and closed her eyes again: 'Yes, just you and me! I think about you constantly. Each time you are next to me, strong desire builds within me.'

He responded while stroking the back of her head again: 'What a thrilling moment that was when I talked to you for that very first time!'

The young woman sighed before evoking her own memories: 'You had impressed me so much because you were so tall and big. I remember when you carried me. I must admit that it was an awkward feeling but also an instant bliss as soon as I was next to you. I found myself in a strange and agreeable situation.' She sighed again then continued in a lower voice: 'I remember the warmth of your body...I remember your enticing and exotic scent. All that looked so unreal and wonderful at the same time because you were not from my world.'

Ter'kan went on as he kept pressing her body against his gently: 'It was a pleasantly awkward moment for me as well when I lifted you from the ground and carried you in my arms.'

Emma opened her eyes again and shifted. She went on while looking straight into his fiery and golden yellow eyes: 'I knew something was about to unfold the morning after your first visit. Needless to say that our second meeting the same day triggered a new beginning. It didn't take long until my heart began to fill with gratitude and affection for your kindness.' She then put her hand on the right part of his face and added: 'I like the color of your pebbly skin very much. I want to feel it against my own.'

Ter'kan put his hand on Emma's and pressed gently. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He enjoyed that sensation for a few seconds. He then opened his eyes again, saying: 'I need to feel your little, soft hands all over my body.' He then got up after another stroke on her cheek. He took her hand and went back to the bedroom.

They began to provide each other with caresses, standing next to the bed. They were becoming mutually fascinated as they kept wandering their hands here and there on their bodies. The movements of their hands were slow and sensual. Emma must have felt a new kind of pleasure as she was discovering the different textures of Ter'kan's alien skin. She loved brushing her fingers on the spiky hairs of his face and the tiny bumps of his shoulders or chest.

Meanwhile the leader kept expressing his satisfaction with trills. His half-harden length was already showing under the loin cloth. Emma brushed her hands against the hard muscles of his abs a few more times before moving them further down. She slowly kept caressing his lower abdomen. By now she couldn't resist any longer so she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around and stroked it through the fabric of the loincloth a few times. The leader let out a long and low growl. She pleasured him like this until she felt the need to see more of him. She looked up at him then unbuckled his belt and removed his loin cloth so finally exposing his cock, free from the cup-like, retractable cloaca. His generous member wasn't as big as she had always feared. The same colored strips he had on his body were adorning the length except the flesh was smooth. However the skin of the head was different. It was ridged and dark pink.

Emma whispered while taking it in her hand again: 'Oh, it's beautiful!'

First she rubbed her thumb against the ridged head twice before taking care of the whole length. She pleasured him by squeezing his member a little bit harsher with each new stroke until he became fully aroused. She spoke again still in a low tone while looking up into his eyes: 'I love all of you.'

The leader said as he fondled her round bottom: 'It's yours!' He then cupped her face between his big and clawed hands and looked straight into her eyes, silent.'

Emma kissed the palm of his right hand, closing her eyes for a short instant then added still in a low voice as she kept caressing his rock hard cock: 'It must feel so good to have it inside me.'

Ter'kan sat on the bed and pulled her between his muscular thighs. He began to undressed her. First he took her dress off. Her panties were on the floor after he provided her with a few caresses on the legs. He then scooped her in his arms and carried her to bed.

They continued indulging in a passionate foreplay.

The leader's purring was becoming so enticing. This gave Emma an instant and irresistible urge to pleasure him even more as she enjoyed stroking his muscular thighs. So she knelt next to him and leaned over. First she gave him a few manual and tight strokes then began to lick the dark pink and ridged shaft slowly, humming with delight.

Bewildered at first, Ter'kan was becoming more vocal as an extraordinary well-being was taking possession of him. Surely, that must have been the first time for him to experience such a carnal pleasure. He ended up putting his right hand on the top of Emma's head and provided her with caresses from time to time in order to make her understand that he was appreciating all the attention she was giving him. She pleasured him for a long moment because she wanted that. She loved the way he was expressing his ecstasy. All those growls and trills he was emitting while she was licking his length, gave her an immense satisfaction. And not only that but his attractive and alien scent, enhanced by sexual desire, gave her the opportunity to experience another new sensation just as the sound of his trills did the day when they visited that cave for the first time. His scent was like a bewitching drug to her senses. It was like an incredible and ever-growing well-being inside her body that was coming out and spreading all over her skin. She was becoming more aroused so making her crave for caresses and also filling her with the desire of pleasuring him.

Ter'kan let her work on him until he felt the need to bring some other diversion into the session. So he said as he stroked her cheek: 'Lie on your back!'

Emma kissed the palm of his hand again then complied. The leader went to lie next to her in a way of being able to caress her with one hand while brushing his mandibles all over her body. He was always applying the gentle and sufficient amount of pressure so as not to scratch or puncture her white and delicate skin. This stage of the foreplay allowed him to discover erogenous parts of her body. Emma was moaning in a low tone and always asking for more because it was her turn to discover new sensations. Besides her state was helping her to fully enjoy the pleasure that Ter'kan was giving her. His clawed hands and mandibles were doing wonders on her smooth skin. Her moans increased once he began to brush his hands against her lower abdomen, slowly. By now they kept caressing each other ardently, overwhelmed with an uncontrollable need to possess. They did so for another while before passing from foreplay to sex.

Emma opened her legs. So Ter'kan positioned himself over her, leaning on all fours. The head of his cock was teasingly touching her wet entrance.

She gasped then whispered with arousal in her voice as she kept caressing his abs: 'Take me!'

Ter'kan prolonged the teasing by rubbing his sex on hers a few times then slowly penetrated her. He began to slide his cock inside and out of her at a regular pace as he kept eye contact with her. The room was filled with moans, grunts and heavy breathing, instantly.

The session became more intense once the leader increased the speed of his thrusts. It must have felt so exquisite that they had an irresistible need to accompany their vocal pleasure with ardent words.

Ter'kan requested as he kept thrusting and always looking into her eyes: 'Say that you love I'm so tall and big! Say it!'

Emma repeated, gasping and between moans: 'I love that you are so tall and big. I am a small woman and I need a tall and muscular, Yautja male such as you.'

He came up with sentences that brought even more ardor into the session: 'You are not afraid anymore. You like when I slide it inside and out of you.'

Emma answered as she caressed his lower mandibles: 'Yes! It feels great!'

Ter'kan continued thrusting as he kept expressing his own ecstasy with groans and growls and always looking at her face marked by desire.

Suddenly she said just as her moans were becoming louder: ' Oh my God, yes!' No sooner had she pronounced those words that she put her hands flat on his chest. She let languishing and uncontrollable moans coming out of her mouth with her eyes shut while sinking her nails into his hard, abdominal muscles.

Ter'kan stopped thrusting and squinted his eyes because he was trying to figure out what was happening to her. Surely, he must have known perhaps very little or nothing at all about the ways human females were expressing their pleasure during different stages of the sexual act. So he waited until her vocalization became lower.

Emma let out a few more breathy moans then spoke in a soft tone as now she was caressing his shoulders: 'I've never felt so well in my entire life. No one ever gave me such an intense pleasure as you did.'

Ter'kan brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles against her neck because first her loud vocalizations then her words made him understand that she has just reached her climax.

Emma slightly raised her head and looked at their joining. She protested still in a soft tone as she kept caressing his shoulders: 'Don't stop! Give it to me! Give it to me until you finish!'

Ter'kan brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles on her neck once more then began to thrust again. He did it until he released his seed inside of her. Emma saw him throwing his head back while emitting deep growls just as she felt an intense warmth deep inside her vagina. The leader slowly pulled out of her after brushing his lower mandibles on her neck one more time. He then laid on his back and got his breath back. Emma stretched her legs out and remained silent and motionless with her eyes shut.

Their rest was followed by a bath later. The lovers sat in the pool, providing each other with caresses from time to time. Ter'kan asked as he kept looking at her beautiful face: 'What are you thinking about?'

She responded as she took his left hand in hers: 'I'm thinking about us! Sometimes life offers great surprises. I never thought that an encounter with a being such as you would be ever possible.' She then added after a soft laugh: 'That's from my point of view because as far as I know you already had encounters with humans well before you met me.'

The leader expressed his own opinions while caressing her hair with his right hand: 'We come from different worlds but still our destinies made it possible for us to find each other.'

Emma continued just as she began to slowly rub the pulp of her thumb on the claws of his hand: 'Yes, life brought us together and sealed our fate. It seems that I've known you for years. I got accustomed to you quite rapidly.' She paused before adding with more fondness in the tone of her voice: 'I realized that I can't get enough of you. I need to touch you constantly. What an awesome sensation that was when you were making love to me!'

The leader gently pressed her body against his. His deep voice resounded in the bathing room: 'You gave me great and new sexual gratification by being so gentle. I have never experienced anything like this before. One day I will tell how much different you are from females of my species when it comes to sexual matters.'

She added after a kiss on his hand: 'You became my handsome leader and I can't do without you anymore.'

He turned towards her slightly and took her face between his hands. He requested while looking straight into her eyes: 'Say it again!'

She complied after a sight: 'You became my handsome leader and I can't do without you anymore.'

He concluded as he wrapped his arms around her: 'I need you as much.'

From then on Ter'kan and Emma kept providing each other with torrid caresses, taken by another surge of affection. They took care of each other until they felt the need to possess again. Ter'kan made love to Emma in a missionary position, just near the pool's edge.

During the following weeks their fascination for each other grew bigger. They were infatuated with each other so much that they couldn't stand the feeling of being apart for a long time.

Emma loved to stay with the leader whenever the circumstances allowed it. She was always sitting or standing next to him, silent and sweet thus learning more about his life style.


	5. Now a part of the clan

Two months later...

Emma was now a part of Ryujin clan. The first month hadn't been always easy due to the fact that she had to adapt to her new life style. From paleontologist to Yautja clan leader mate, that was one spectacular change for her. However her presence was creating mixed behaviors within the clan. Some males just accepted her without paying much attention to her. At the beginning she felt uneasy because to her that meant some kind of rejection. Meanwhile there were some others who showed a more positive behavior towards her. They were always analyzing her whenever an opportunity came to them and didn't hesitate to ask the leader questions in order to learn more about her. She was relieved each time that occurred because it helped her to overcome her uneasiness towards those who didn't show the same kind of interest.

So as the days went by this allowed Emma to learn about Ter'kan's daily routine little by little. She also had long conversations with him about his hunts and the significance of his achievements within the Yautja society. This triggered new interests for her. First time she saw his trophies room she instantly knew that she had found her new vocation. Hunting alien creatures would be more exciting than digging up dinosaur bones. Naturally the leader approved her new decision and began to prepare her for the training.

First he explained what kind of daily exercises she had to practice before each training session. Emma accepted anything bravely and never complained. And this no matter how hard it could get. Soon the males who had ignored her presence upon her arrival within the clan began to look at her with a fresh eye. Obviously her resistance astounded them and her training sessions became one of their favorite pastime. They enjoyed watching that half-naked, human girl battling. Emma had caught the attention of some males not only due to her fighting prowess but also to her looks. Her size, the shape of her body and the texture of her skin must have brought some sort of new sensations that they've certainly never experienced before. Of course they all already had had an encounter with a human but that was for totally a different purpose. Each one certainly had stories to tell about his hunts on Earth.

Seki'sen, the second in command was among her new admirers. And that one showed her interest from the very beginning. He was always lurking around her and using a body language that she couldn't always understand. There was a particular moment he really enjoyed each time he was next to Emma which made her quite perplexed. He seemed to enjoy her presence very much just by becoming intoxicated with her flowery, human scent. First she ignored him thinking that would discourage him but it didn't work. On the contrary this pushed Seki'sen to courtship her even more. And then one night she had the glimpse of something that was enticing and embarrassing at the same time. She saw him naked just as she was passing by the open door of his private room. First time this happened she considered it just as a coincidence. When the event repeated itself several times did she realize that he was exposing himself on purpose.

Emma didn't really know what to think, nor what to do. So upon further reflection one afternoon she made up her mind and finally spoke to Ter'kan about those occurrences. So she had a conversation with him as soon as her training session had come to an end.

She said as she sat in front of him on the floor of the training room: 'I'd like to speak about the second in command.' Ter'kan didn't say anything to this and just waited with his head slightly tilted to the right. She then added with deep seriousness on her face, looking him straight into the eyes: 'He is after me.'

The leader said as he kept staring back at her: 'You would be surprised to know that he had already confessed his attraction for you as early as the first week of your arrival among us. He clearly made me understand that he wanted to have more than just a friendship from you.'

Emma frowned at him, visibly perplexed before asking: 'Really? And...what do you think about all this?'

The leader responded calmly while scrutinizing the expression she had on her face: 'I'm alright with the idea.'

She protested right away: 'You may accept this idea but I can't.' She then got up, grabbed her spear and left the training room, pouting.

Ter'kan called her out but she refused to listen: 'Wait! We could talk about it!.' So he emitted a clicking sound while following her with his eyes until she was out.

But that's what Emma claimed. In fact Seki'sen went on so much over the following days that she eventually gave in. It all began one night when she was staying in one of the weapons rooms with Ter'kan. The latter was busy checking some of his hunting gear when suddenly Seki'sen entered the room. The second in command was covered only by a small loin cloth as usual. Emma glanced at him while slightly biting her lips. She also gave the leader a look then left the room. She went back to her sleeping quarters and waited.

Ter'kan and Seki'sen looked at each other and exchanged a few words because they knew what she meant. So they exited and joined her moments later.

Emma wouldn't regret her decision. She had sex with Ter'kan countless times before and always remembered his great performance that sent her so high. But now she was about to have a threesome.

She approached them just as the sliding doors were closing back. First she undressed herself before she began to caress their abs simultaneously, standing between them. She pleasured them with all sort of strokes and kisses. It lasted for quite some time. Seki'sen was showing signs of bewilderment by widening his eyes and flaring his mandibles, each time she was touching a part of his body for the very first time. She kept herself busy until both hunters had an erection.

By now Emma became really horny due to all that pleasure she has just given them. She addressed Ter'kan as she kept stroking his cock: 'Let's go in the bathing room!'

The leader responded with a nod before exchanging words with Seki'sen. So the second in command picked her off the ground and went inside the bathing room. The leader followed just right behind.

Seki'sen made Emma lie down on the wooden table with her bottom on the edge. He then placed himself next to her and took a hold of her open thighs with both his hands. Emma grabbed his cock and took the initiative of rubbing the ridged head against her wet entrance as means of guidance. She did so several times as she let out low and breathy moans while looking at him with anticipation. The second in command penetrated her with a groan and flaring his mandibles at the same time. It must have felt good but also awkward for him to be inside of her for that very first time. First he slid his length inside and out of her slowly. Emma gasped as she was adjusting to his impressive girth. She let the second in command make love to her as she stimulated her clit from time to time. And then he began to speed up his pace once his excitement was augmenting too.

Ter'kan watched the scene a few more seconds then got close to Emma. He gently poked her right cheek with his cock so making her understand that he wanted to be sucked. Emma turned her head and looked up at the leader. She grabbed his harden length and caressed it for a while, lubricating it with the juices of the ridged shaft. She pleasured him like this for another moment until she felt the need to take half of his cock in her mouth. She began to suck the dark pink and ridged head, obviously enjoying what she was doing. The leader put his clawed hand on the top of her head and provided her with strokes from time to time.

The two Yautja males exchanged places after a long and torrid action. Now It was Ter'kan's turn to fill her. Here again this exchange gave Seki'sen the opportunity to discover another new level of sexual gratification. He growled loudly while keeping his eyes wide opened and mandibles flared as Emma took a good length of his cock in her mouth for the first time. And the more she was working on him the more his bewilderment was augmenting too. Words that she couldn't possibly understand accompanied trills or groans.

The males gave it to her like this for another long moment. Emma loved having her mouth stuffed with the second in command's cock and her pussy pounded by the leader.

Seki'sen was the first to finish. When Emma understood that he was about to reach his climax thanks to the loud growls he began to emit at that very moment, she took his cock out of her mouth and kept stroking his length firmly until he released loads of thick cum on her round breasts. Emma spread some of his seed on her nipples as she kept looking up at him with a smile.

Meanwhile Ter'kan kept thrusting and accompanied with Emma's lustful and loud moans which encouraged Seki'sen to bring more enticing moments into the action. So careful of his claws he began to brush two fingers of his right hand on the part of her pussy that he saw her playing with at the beginning of the session. And with a treatment such as this it didn't take Emma long to achieve orgasm. She instantly filled the room with loud moans as Ter'kan continued piercing her with fast thrusts repeatedly. The leader gave it to her until he pulled out of her and sprayed her lower abdomen with hot cum.

Now the air inside the bathing room was heavily scented with body smells. The musky and exotic scent of the two Yautja males was more dominating than Emma's flowery and much lighter one. Seki'sen went back to his room which was situated only a few meters away wheres as Ter'kan and Emma stayed in theirs. They left their private quarters again after a quick wash.

Emma and the two Yautja males renewed the experience several times over the following days.

But as one might think all that attention Emma was showered with had nothing to do with love and admiration. Ter'kan had a different purpose in mind. In fact he wanted to check her out and make sure that his plan would be successful.

So in the course of the third month Ter'kan encouraged her to entertain some other males of the clan as well. The truth was that he wanted to test her resistance and see how much she would be able to take. Emma soon became aware of his change towards her. Gradually, he was caring less about her during the daily life routine, especially when he was having sex with her. And then at the beginning of the fourth month her worries grew bigger. So one night she had a conversation with the leader because she could not stand those changes anymore.

She began to divulge her thoughts with sadness in her eyes: 'Your change can not go unnoticed anymore. This has been going on for days, now. Please talk to me! What happened? Why did you become so cold, so far away?'

First Ter'kan remained silent with his mandibles closed and avoiding eye contact with her.

But she insisted: 'Please, talk to me! Tell me what happened!'

He turned and stared at her a few seconds. He then made a remark with a bit of disdain in the tone of his voice: 'It's annoying. You always ask too many questions.'

Emma stared back at him with more sadness in her eyes, perplexed by his coldness. She then insisted again as she began to caress his arm: 'Please talk to me! I really need you to tell me what is happening to us. What could have possibly caused this change?'

A silence followed. Emma kept staring back at him, waiting for him to answer.

First he seemed to hesitate. And after a few more seconds of silence he sat on the bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her between his thighs. He began to speak his mind calmly: 'Now the time has come for you to face the truth.'

She frowned at him, asking seemingly more worried: 'What truth? What do you mean?'

The leader went straight to the point with the same calm tone in his voice without showing any apparent emotion for her state: 'Emma!...I don't love you. My care and kindness to you were meant for another purpose.' He paused briefly then went on still without showing any concern for her state: 'It was a lure and to tell you the truth I didn't expect you'd fall for me so quickly. Listen! I want you to be not only for me but also for the entire clan.'

She questioned him, turning pale and as more fright appeared in her eyes: 'A lure? A lure for what?' Ter'kan, what is this all about? Why did you decide that I should go with the entire clan?'

This time the leader lost his cool. He took her face between his hands so forcing her to look straight into his eyes then ordered in a loud tone: 'Stop asking useless and silly questions because you know why!'

No sooner had the leader pronounced those words that Emma burst into tears. So she said, desperate, as she kept shaking her head in disbelief: 'No!...That's not true! I remember how it started for you. How you discovered me. How your feelings towards me have evolved into the current ones.'

He let go of her and spoke with more disdain: 'How can someone like me love a person like you? Think about it! The possibility is absurd. From now on you must accept the situation from a different point of view. You must understand that was a part of the lure and to my big surprise you bought it so easily. It's true I was watching you but not for those reasons I explained to you when we went inside that cave for the first time.'

Emma felt so demoralized that she sat on the floor near the bed and kept crying.

Ter'kan peered at her briefly, twitching his upper mandibles nervously at the same time. He then stood up and informed her about his plan with a commanding voice: 'Soon you will have encounters with Shun'ji and two others. Stop crying and get ready!'

Emma looked up at him again. She demanded with eyes full of tears: 'Don't ask me for this again! I can't accept it anymore.' She then added, sighing noisily: 'I love you, Ter'kan!'

Her statement augmented his anger to a point that he grabbed her and got her to her feet. His sudden fit of anger added fright to her state. He flared his mandibles and ordered her with that same commanding voice: 'That's enough! I don't want you to say that ever again. Do you hear me? Never again! Now you'd better get ready or else...' He then pushed her away and left the room, walking at a brisk pace.

Emma fixed the closed doors for a few seconds then threw herself on the bed and kept crying more violently.


	6. Tumultuous period

In the course of the fourth month Emma entertained some males of the clan. Each one took pleasure from her and discovered a new level of sexual satisfaction. In the beginning she had apprehensions and feared how they might treat her. According to what Ter'kan had told her she was supposed to accept anything that would come to her. On the other hand she also had to cease her training sessions.

Fortunately the situation turned out to be different from the one she had feared. They were all treating her with care and respect and this from the very beginning. Despite the fact she couldn't communicate with them verbally, signs and body language were enough.

Mar'ten was rather calm and considerate. So she ended up developing a soft spot for him. Besides she also liked his ways of communication during each of their encounters. For instance he was always putting her hand on the specific part of his body in order to make her understand where he wanted to be touched. He was also the one who payed the most attention to her needs and made sure she was always content.

And then there was Jin'tei who had the longest dreadlocks that he was always adorning with intricate, metallic rings. He enjoyed her company very much and he was asking her to perform nothing but that one particular oral caress that he had discovered with her for the very first time. Emma knew how to play him in the best possible way and even didn't hesitate to spice up the action. She was pleasuring him until he ended releasing his seed on her beautiful and round breasts.

Dal'serah, who had a striking scar on his left arm, was the easiest to satisfy. That one had become fond of manual pleasure. And for this he wanted Emma to stroke his length in many possible ways during long sessions. He always enjoyed the feeling of her nails brushing on the dark pink and ridged shaft of his cock each time he was reaching his climax.

Lorik, the doctor loved to have his time with her in the bathing room. He was always sitting on the edge of the pool, stroking himself slowly in order to make her understand that she should continue the caresses. So Emma pleasured him like this for a long moment before passing from foreplay to sex. He always wanted to mate with her from behind while spooning her body with his.

Shun'ji, the engineer was even more diverting. He wanted Emma to undress him completely before she offered him the show of her own unclothing. Then she was performing sultry moves so exposing her curvaceous body and intimate anatomy which excited Shun'ji without any direct stimulation. Her provoking show was followed by a bath in which she always ended up having sex with him.

Seki'sen also visited her. The second in command was always adding unexpected and sensual moments into their encounters. He especially liked when Emma unbuckled his leather belt and removed the metallic codpiece before she started to give him pleasure. She noticed that he was telling her the same words during any stage of the meeting. That was always making her smile even though she was unable to understand him. He also enjoyed making love to her in a missionary position because he wanted to have his neck bitten each time he was coming.

Obviously, the moment she cherished the most was the one she was spending with Ter'kan. He was kind to her but his passion and tender gestures had disappeared. Emma, on the contrary, was always in love with him and this no matter how cold his attitude was towards her. She was always giving him the same amount of tenderness even though she was hurt inside. However Emma was still expecting to catch a glimpse of his former passion each time they were having sex. Unfortunately the leader was always behaving indifferently as if he never felt any form of love for her.

And then as the days went by Emma felt an irresistible urge to talk about her unhappy relationship because she really needed to express her disappointment. So she had a conversation with the leader during the last evening of the first week after a sex session. She said with sadness in her eyes while she was getting dressed: 'It's hard to believe what is happening to me... to us! Destiny isn't fair after all! I have never found true love with a human so how could I find it with an alien now?'

Ter'kan looked at her for a few seconds, widening his eye at the same time before exclaiming: 'That's what I became for you/ An alien!'

Emma answered with disdain in the tone of her voice: 'Yes! You are an alien who takes advantage of me and forces me to have sex with his comrades.'

'It seems that you have already begun to despise me.'

Emma has a nervous chuckle. She then protested as seriousness appeared on her face again: 'No! I don't despise you! I believe...I also have my share of mistakes because I've been stupid enough to trust an alien.'

Ter'kan stared at her a few seconds as he visibly became more and more surprised by the harshness of her words. He suggested out of blue while showing the door with his whole hand: 'It seems that you are getting tired of all this situation. In that case, you are free to go.'

Emma turned towards him and stared back at him for a brief moment with sadness in her eyes while biting her lips nervously. She was about to say something but chose to remain silent. She just continued making her arrangement with seriousness on her face. Ter'kan was following her with his eyes, still waiting for a reaction.

That's when suddenly she turned towards him again. She asked with a tone of mockery in her voice just as she finished folding one of her outfits: 'Tell me, leader of the Ryu'jin clan! Is this the first time you ask a human female or one from another species to do such thing?'

The leader simply said: 'Yes!You are the first human female I treat like this.'

She had another nervous chuckled then said: 'And this is what you consider taking care of me!'

He didn't respond anything to her sarcastic remark. He just gave her a look then thought it would be better to bring some change into the conversation. So he preferred to tackle a different subject: 'You lost weight. '

Emma sighed before she explained what caused that change in her appearance: 'I know! Actually I haven't time to eat! I'm busy with you and the others! Besides I haven't much appetite too. That's what happens when I'm tired and stressed.' She added after a yawn: 'I think the time has come for me to get some sleep. I'll take the opportunity to go to bed earlier than the previous days since you are the last one.' She yawned again then coldly dismissed him: 'Good night. See you tomorrow!'

The leader glanced at her one more time then stood up and dressed himself. He left the room, saying: 'Good night!'

Emma retired to the bathing room in order to prepare herself for the night. A tray full of untouched food and drinks was left on the table near the bed. That night, she went to bed with an empty stomach again because her tiredness didn't allow her to eat.

In the course of the second week of the fourth month Emma continued entertaining Ter'kan and his comrades. She had to satisfy sexually seven Yautja males every day. That wasn't a task for the lazy and squeamish kind. Those guys wanted action and they meant business. And this no matter what they were asking for. Emma knew about the preferences of each and didn't hesitate to use her talents in many ways. She was really skillful for bringing new ideas into the actions. Her visitors were definitely appreciating her company even more than before. Emma was always patient and sweet in spite of her tiredness.

Meanwhile some changes also began to occur. First Mar'ten demanded to have a meal with her at the end of each session. And then Ter'kan who was showing her compassion again. Emma was pleasantly surprised and secretly anticipated for a more important event to happen.

But that wasn't all. Gradually she became more puzzled because she had always to entertain the same hunters. She couldn't understand why the other males have never set foot in her room? Wasn't she supposed to give pleasure to the entire clan? As a matter of fact, her regular visitors were the ones she had already entertained the previous month.

Ter'kan visited her during the last morning of that same week. He found her in the bathing room half naked because she was getting ready for the daily activities to come. He said as he stood a few steps away from her: 'Good morning!'

She slipped her miniskirt on then turned around. She greeted him as she continued her preparation: 'Good morning! I didn't expect you would come now.'

The leader asked while watching the movements of her hands: 'Is that a bad thing?'

'No...it's just that...Mar'ten is always the first to visit me because I eat with him.'

He added as he kept looking at her with interest: 'Today I decided that I should be your first.'

Meanwhile Emma has just finished her preparation. Ter'kan complimented her: 'You look so beautiful!'

She didn't say anything and just gave him a smile. She looked herself in the mirror one more time then went out of the bathing room. The leader remained in there a few more seconds, pensive before he joined her in the bedroom. He found her making some arrangements. A silence followed.

For some reasons the leader began to feel awkward. He spoke while twitching his upper mandibles just for the sake of saying something because he wanted to put an end to the embarrassing silence: 'You are well organized.'

Emma explained while spreading a cover on the bed: 'I hate to stay in an untidy place. Besides I must prepare it for my upcoming encounters.'

Ter'kan paused then asked, hesitant: 'Do you...enjoy...those meetings?'

She sighed before answering as she kept going here and there around the room: 'No, I don't! It became monotonous and tiring.'

He went on after another short pause: 'Is it also monotonous when you are with me?'

Emma simply responded without looking at him: 'No, it isn't!'

The leader asked while slightly cocking his head to the right: 'Why?'

This time Emma stopped what she was doing and turned towards him. She lowered her head before giving him a brief and moving explanation: 'Because I can't do without you anymore!'

Suddenly a beep brought a diversion. Ter'kan said as he walked towards the entrance door: 'It's Mar'ten! I asked him to bring the food.' The leader pressed on a button and the doors slide opened. His comrade appeared, holding a big, metallic tray on which fruits, vegetables, various kind of cooked meats as well as beverages were displayed. The two males exchanged some words. And then the leader took the tray and closed back the sliding doors. He put it on the table before he invited her with a gesture of his right hand: 'Let's eat!'

Ter'kan and Emma sat at the table, facing each other and began to serve themselves. A long silence followed because they were enjoying their food. However the leader kept glancing at her from time to time because he had something in mind. He swallowed his piece of meat then surprised her with such an expected question that she stopped eating: 'Why can't you hate me?'

First, Emma didn't dare to say anything. She just kept staring at him, baffled. So he rephrased his question: 'Why can't you hate me?'

She lowered her gaze after a sigh. She began to talk about her feelings calmly with sadness in her voice: 'I...can't hate you because the feelings I have for you are deeply rooted in my heart and my soul. Your existence is imprinted on my mind. Now I found you i can't do without you anymore. You became essential to me.' She added after a brief pause and looking at him again: 'Unfortunately it isn't the same for you! You just wanted to use me.'

The leader put his hand on hers and shared his thoughts: 'I must admit I wasn't always nice to you for the past weeks. However I have my reasons for behaving like that.'

She asked while frowning at him: 'Really? What kind of reasons do you have?'

The leader didn't answer her question but rather said something which must have added more perplexity to her thoughts: 'Emma! If only you knew what is lurking inside my mind at this very moment. It's hard to say how the current situation will evolve. Believe it or not but I'm unable to give you a clear and decisive explanation.'

She sighed again, visibly astonished by what he has just said. So she pressed him with questions: 'To know what? What are you talking about? Why do you keep secrets from me?'

Ter'kan refused to answer. He said with a shake of his head: 'No! No! I told you that I'm unable to explain things for the time being.'

She looked at him for a few seconds with seriousness on her face and still waiting for an answer before asking another question: 'Why can't you explain things now?'

Ter'kan still refused to speak. So she concluded, resolute: 'As you wish! I will listen to you whenever you will be ready for telling what are those thoughts that torment your mind.'

They began to eat again. They continued their conversation by evoking the way they felt about each other and the tumultuous matters that brought uneasiness and sadness into their relationship. But as their chat had become more compassionate, unavoidably this led to tender moments. And that day they needed to possess more than ever. Ter'kan made love to Emma with more passion and attention than the previous days.

In the course of the third week of the fourth month Emma continued entertaining the same hunters. Each one of them was appreciating her company and not only for sexual gratification but also for the sake of being with her. Emma had definitely become the center of their interests.

From that day Ter'kan's behavior underwent more change. He acted in such a way and made such remarks that Emma was unable to think about reasonable explanations. It occupied her mind to a point that she suffered from insomnia on several occasions.

And then at the beginning of the fourth week another dramatic change took place thus augmenting the mystery. For some reasons four of the hunters had stopped their daily visits. From then on, only Ter'kan , Shun'ji and Mar'ten were still seeking pleasure with her. Her astonishment augmented even more the last night of the week once she realized that none of the hunters would visit her.

The same event repeated itself the following day. Emma got herself busy with the usual routine while waiting for the hunters to come. Once again that day none of them came to visit her. So she spent another night all alone, feeling relieved but also confused at the same time.

Ter'kan came to see her the next day. He was lightly equipped and unmasked. He said just as he crossed the doorway: 'How are you?'

She responded with a faint smile: 'I am fine!' She analyzed the armor plates on his shoulders for a very brief moment before asking: 'I was wondering why none of you didn't visit me for the past two days?'

The leader explained after a squint: 'Because my comrades and myself had new plans that we needed to fulfill.' He then felt the need to add due to her intense gazing: 'I came to visit you as soon as I returned to the ship because I missed our...I missed talking to you.'

Emma noticed his hesitation. She continued staring at him with a smile and deep inside amused because obviously his last sentence didn't match the thoughts he had in mind. So she said on purpose as she stopped smiling: 'I must admit that I also missed your company and not only for the sake of talking to you but also because your behavior had undergone a significant change. Don't you think that the time has come for you to divulge those secrets you have been keeping for quite some time now?'

The leader responded, looking away: 'I'm aware of that. However I'm asking you to be more patient.' He then announced, typing on his wrist device: 'I must go now. We will meet up again in the afternoon.'

Emma agreed after a sigh: 'See you later!' She then entered the bathing room.

Ter'kan left the room in a hurry. Later that night Emma went for a stroll around the ship because she was unable to sleep. She wandered here and there constantly keeping her mind busy with various thoughts.


	7. New beginning

The seventh night of the fifth month.

Ter'kan and Emma were sitting on the bed in the dimly lit room. The leader addressed her as he gently squeezed her hand : 'It's so satisfying to have you next to me.'

Emma said in a low voice: 'I want tonight to be special.'

He took a deep breath before he carried on sharing his own thoughts: 'We've been through difficult times. At first I thought that would be impossible but then I realized there is hope. I told you that I had reasons for behaving like I did and now I would like to help you to understand why I brought torment into our relationship for the past weeks.'

She asked still in a low voice; 'What made you act like this?'

The leader took another deep breath then finally told the truth: 'I caused all that trouble because I wanted you to stop loving me.'

Emma released his hand. She was staring at him in astonishment and waiting for him to continue.

So Ter'kan went on calmly with a hint of sadness in the tone of his deep voice: 'You see! We fell in love and had a wonderful time together. At the beginning I was thrilled to be with you that i didn't really think what may happen in the future. As long as we were on Earth it was easy for you...easy for us. And then as the days went by I began to realize the bitter fact that despite the strong bond you felt for me you won't be able to leave your world and come with me. I knew that it would make you heart-broken so I had to find a way in order to prevent you from going through that hard moment. That's why I did on purpose to show you hostility, persuaded of the fact that you will end up feeling the same for me sooner or later. In that way you won't have regrets of losing me because I was bad. I wasn't meant for you after all.' Ter'kan made a brief pause. He then gave a more detailed description about the reasons why he had to act with her the way he did: 'Now, do you understand why I put you through all this for the past weeks? I thought that you would become revolted and stop loving me because of the ways I was treating you. But to my great astonishment the strategy I used evolved into a situation different from the one I have always anticipated.'

Emma let out a deep sigh. She then took his left hand again and addressed him in a soft voice: 'What an idea you got there! You were wrong to think that you could make me stop loving you. This means you've never completely realized the fact how much you meant to me.'

Ter'kan said while brushing the fingers of his right hand on her smooth cheek: 'From now on I can assure you all that has changed. I challenged the love you feel for me and you were able to overcome all the obstacles.'

Emma kissed the palm of the same hand that caressed her cheek before she reminded him: 'How many times didn't I tell you that I won't be able to do without you anymore.'

The leader took her in his embrace as he emitted a soothing trill. They indulged themselves into a torrid foreplay taken by a strong surge of affection. They took care of each other until they felt the need to possess. Ter'kan made love to Emma with passion and boundless energy. His body size and incredible strength allowed him to be active easily in many positions because her weight meant nothing to him.

When their session was finally over the lovers laid next to each other. The air of the room was weighed down with the scent of their mating scents. Their bodies were hot and sweating from the intense physical action.

Long minutes went by. And then Emma opened her eyes and turned her head towards the leader. She spoke, hesitant: 'I have...been thinking...I must admit that I need to discuss more about some matters that brought...uneasiness into our relationship. Would you mind answering a few more questions?'

The leader shifted. He responded as he leaned on his forearm: 'Not at all! Go ahead! '

Emma sighed then began to bring back memories: 'You lied to me, didn't you? You lied to me the day you told me you've never loved me. You lied about those so-called real reasons when you explained why you were watching me in the jungle. You were definitely lying when you told me that your care and kindness were meant for a purpose other than love.'

Ter'kan emitted a trill then spoke his mind. His voice was deeper than usual: 'Yes! All those words were meant to hurt you psychologically and push you to despise me. And like I have already said you wouldn't have had regrets of loosing me.'

Emma sighed again as a content smile appeared on her face before bringing back more memories: 'I also remember the night you shouted at me. You angrily had asked me to stop telling you words of love. Of course the following days when I started to entertain your comrades you were pretending all the time. You kept pretending to not have any form of love for me anymore.'

He admitted as he gently squeezed her hand: 'Yes I pretended it all the time while my love for you remained the same and kept screaming inside me.'

A short silence followed. Emma changed her position and laid on her side. She continued asking questions just as Ter'kan started to caress her hair: 'How did you persuade your comrades to have fun with me?'

'I told them that you were the one who wanted to!'

'I understand! On the other hand I want you to know that the ways that your comrades have behaved and done things with me greatly surprised me.

That's because I have taught them about your anatomy and the different stages of how the sexual intercourse with you should take place. I taught them the essential points in order to make sure that your encounters with them would be without any troubles for you.'

And then what did you tell them when you decided I should stop?'

'I explained that you were the one who wished to stop.'

Emma made her remark with higher tone in her voice: 'Of course! That goes without saying! I should've thought about that myself.'

Ter'kan surprised her with another confession right after as he kept caressing her hair: 'Speaking of my comrades! There is one who really wishes to continue with you.'

This time Emma had a soft laugh: 'And who is that?'

'It's Seki'sen!'

Emma didn't ask further questions about that matter and rather preferred to reveal more of her thoughts: 'There is something else that always puzzled me. And it still does! I've always wondered why did Mar'ten decide to take his meals with me?'

'That's because I was the one who had asked him to do so in order to make sure you were eating!'

She didn't add anything else and just cuddled up to him.

After a long moment, Ter'kan and Emma made love again. The second time has been more passionate and daring than the previous one. They ended up falling asleep next to each other far into the night. The next morning they woke up almost at the same time. That day they decided to stayed together. Emma accompanied Ter'kan everywhere until a sad incident happened towards the end of the afternoon. Emma was sitting in the control room while the leader was busying himself with different tasks. He was typing on a console situated in the middle of the bridge when Emma started to complain of feeling tired. Her fatigue soon changed into a slight dizziness. So she stood up and announced that she needed to get some rest. She was about to leave the place, when all of a sudden she fainted on the spot.

Stricken with worry, Ter'kan rushed and knelt next to her. Mar'ten who has just entered the room, came closer. The two males exchanged a few words. Mar'ten then picked Emma up off the ground. He headed for the medical bay with the leader walking by his side.

A short moment later, Lorik was examining her under the attentive eyes of Ter'kan and Mar'ten. The doctor completed his check up by switching on a red ray that was scanning her constantly while the sound of her heart beat was echoing inside the infirmary at the same time. Meanwhile the doctor exchanged a few words with Ter'kan in order to reassure him and explain what else he intended to do for Emma. Mar'ten left the medical bay after addressing the leader for a brief moment.

Lorik examined Emma again while Ter'kan was waiting nearby. Long minutes went by until they finally saw Emma moving her right arm. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the left. Ter'kan took her hand and asked: 'How do you feel, love?'

She responded in a slow and weak voice after a wince: 'I have a strong headache! I...I remember...I was about to leave the control room then everything sank into darkness.'

The leader explained as he gently stroked her hand: 'You fainted due to low blood pressure and excessive fatigue.'

Meanwhile the doctor addressed him again. So he translated for her: 'Lorik is going to give you some pain killer.'

Emma didn't say anything and agreed with a nod. The leader watched how the doctor gave her a shot with a small and single patient syringe right after.

Ter'kan chose to stay by Emma's side until she was released from the medical bay. He then carried her back to their quarters and remained with her until she succumbed to sleep. He cautiously covered her with a sheet then exited the room after one last glance towards her.

He headed directly for his weapons room in order to prepare himself because that evening he had planned to go out for another solitary hunt.


	8. New admirer

Fifth month. Second day of the second week.

Two days later in the afternoon, Emma and Ter'kan were sitting in one of the training rooms. The leader was expressing his satisfaction about how far his mate had progressed: 'Your skills didn't weaken despite the long break you had to undergo.'

Emma took his hand, saying: 'Your words are encouraging! I really want to make further efforts.'

The leader confirmed with a nod: 'I am sure it does.'

She was about to kiss his hand in order to show him more affection then all of a sudden, Seki'sen appeared at the entrance. The second in command stood in the middle of the doorway for a short while and just staring at them with his head slightly tilted to the right before moving away.

Emma released the leader's hand. She got up and grabbed her spear. She said as she kept handling the weapon with one hand just for fun: 'I knew he would come to check in here sooner or later. It seems that he becomes more determined as the days go by.' She added after a giggle: 'He is an exhibitionist too. Do you know that I caught him butt-naked in his room again just yesterday morning? I'm sure he did it on purpose.'

The leader clicked his upper mandibles rapidly for a short and joyous laugh before expressing his opinion: 'Seki'sen can be so stubborn when he wants attention from beautiful women. He loves to seduce constantly and be surrounded by opposite sex beauties. I know him too well for this. I remember he told me something the day when he had his first glimpse of you.'

Emma stopped handling her spear and asked with seriousness on her face: 'Really? And what was that thing he told you?'

The leader got up too: 'He said that soon he will discover other joys than hunting.'

Emma had another giggle: 'That was a strong start! I'm sure he must have ogled at me from behind his mask.'

'You know that he wants an intimate relationship with you.'

She sighed while slightly biting her upper lip then added: 'I know that but I don't feel like I want to go back with him. Now, can we please continue the training?'

Ter'kan didn't respond anything else. He just gave her a glance then grabbed his weapon and placed himself in the middle of the training ground in order to prepare for a new attack. Emma did the same and the lesson resumed.

Eight members of the clan, including Mar'ten entered the training room a little time after. They gathered on the observation platform and watched how the leader was training Emma. Some were leaning against the railing and made remarks whenever Emma managed a successful blow.

When the session was finally over the hunters exited the place except Mar'ten. That's when he took the opportunity to praise Emma. So he said by putting one of his hands on her right shoulder: 'Yeyin'.

Ter'kan translated for her: 'Yeyin' means brave in Yautja language.'

Emma looked up at Mar'ten and nodded in order to make him understand that his encouraging word made her really content. She then exited the training room, holding her spear and walking between the two males.

Later that same day Emma left her quarters again and went to look for Ter'kan because she wished to question him about some private matter. She had to visit a few places until she finally ran into him in one of the weapons room. He was in there all alone and busy preparing himself for a hunt. He greeted her while checking his first aid kit before hanging it on his back: 'Good afternoon, love!

Emma returned the courtesy: 'Good afternoon, handsome leader!' She then leaned against a table and eyed him greedily for a few seconds before she got close to him. The leader ceased what he was doing. She surprised him with a sensual gesture. She looked up at him and said by putting her hand on his metallic codpiece: 'It's such an enticing sight each time I witness your preparation for new hunts. It gives me ideas.'

Ter'kan let a throaty breath out as he slowly kneaded her forearm in order to make her understand that he liked the way she touched him. Emma pressed on that part of his body one more time with a smile before she went on: 'I've been looking for you! I wished to talk to you but apparently you won't have time for that.'

The leader asked while resuming his preparation: 'You want to talk about what?'

'It was about me but upon further reflection I think, I can wait.'

The leader concluded while typing on his wrist device: 'As you wish! We are going to have out conversation later.'

Emma said as she looked at the display of weaponry in front of her: 'I'm looking forward to it.' She then left with the intention of taking a tour inside the greens and fruits reserve but then remembered that she needed her medicine. So she paid Lorik a visit. When she entered the main room of the medical bay she found the doctor working on several medical kits. He was arranging each box with sterilized surgical instruments and the necessary medicines, required for a fast treatment and healing of the wounds. She approached him and made a hand gesture in order to make him understand that she wanted a small object. The doctor nodded in agreement because he knew what she meant then went into a adjacent room. He stayed in there for a few seconds before he came out again, holding a small and round bottle made of black glass. He gave it to her.

Emma thanked him in Yautja language then exited the large and bright room. She put the small bottle in the pocket of her mini-skirt and headed for the fruits and vegetables reserve. The reserve was a large and circular, dimly lit room with darker corners that was situated under one of the training rooms. She liked that place due to the difference of the atmosphere when compared to the rest of the ship. The air of most of the places on board the ship was warm, a bit humid and weighed down with that typical musky scent that was emanating from each Yautja male. However the air inside the reserve was cool and dry. She stood for a few seconds near the doorway then began to look around. All sort of fruits and vegetables were carefully displayed on long shelves. She began to check on each shelf. There was one loaded with sun fruits. So she took one and continued her visit. She enjoyed looking around for another moment then walked towards the exit.

That's when she heard foot steps resounding outside in the corridor. So she stopped and waited. Seki'sen appeared in the middle of the doorway a few seconds after. His presence made her startle so she took a few steps back without letting her guard down. The second in command fixed his eyes on her for a short moment while tilting his head to one side. He then approached her as he emitted a trill. Emma wanted to ran away but he prevented her from doing so by grabbing her arm. He stepped behind her right after and hugged her. Emma struggled in order to free herself from his embrace but he refused to let go of her. He began to rub his body against hers as he continued emitting more. Emma soon felt his hardened cock pressing against her back and this due to the difference of their heights. Confusion and embarrassment washed over her just as he began to fondle one of her breasts. So she dropped her fruit unintentionally while trying to free herself from his embrace again. Seki'sen rubbed against her for another short while then finally let her go. Emma ran away, leaving her fruit on the floor.

The next morning Emma was leisurely unwinding inside the control room when suddenly the sound of foot steps echoed from afar. She turned around and saw Seki'sen coming right at her as he emitted a trill. He stopped in front of her on purpose with his crotch just up to her face. So she looked up and met his orange, penetrating eyes in which she could clearly discern the lusty thoughts. He spoke those same words that she has already heard during their encounters the previous month. He then brushed one of his clawed hands on her right cheek slowly. Emma let him play for a while without showing any emotions then stood up and went away with confidence. The second in command followed her with his eyes until she was out of the room.

Later that same day Seki'sen attempted to seduce Emma again because it was his turn to train her. When the young woman entered the training room accompanied by Ter'kan, she found the second in command and some of his comrades, standing on the observation platform. He was covered by such a tiny loin cloth that he looked almost naked. He left the platform as soon as he saw her coming inside and walked towards her, saying something at the same time.

So Ter'kan had to translate: 'Seki'sen said that today he's wearing the minimum because he wants to test you and see how much you can concentrate.'

Emma shrugged her shoulders, indifferent then placed herself in the middle of the training ground and waited. Seki'sen told the leader something else before he went to her. The latter gave Emma some instructions then commanded the start of the session with a simple wave of his hand.

From then on the training was interesting and entertaining to watch. Emma was brave and always put her skills to practice relentlessly. Ter'kan was seduced by her attitude because she didn't seem to lose control one bit. She was always maintaining her good technique and this in spite of Seki'sen's provoking attitude. And nothing stopped him. He also enjoyed teasing her even during breaks. He tried to seduce her again with enticing words while eyeing her greedily.

Ter'kan translated again: 'Seki'sen thinks that in spite of your seriousness and stubborn concentration, he knows where your eyes are fixed most of the time.'

Emma chuckled then said as if she didn't seem to care: 'Really? Well...tell him I will never lose my concentration even though I would see him completely naked!'

Seki'sen clicked his mandibles rapidly for a good laugh then stunned everyone with a totally unexpected gesture as soon as Ter'kan had finished his translation. So he unbuckled his belt without hesitation and took his loin cloth off. He was stark naked. Praises filled the training room right away.

Emma had a giggle before exclaiming: 'Here he goes again! I think I've seen enough of his anatomy.' She glanced at the second in command before asking Ter'kan: 'Tell me! From now...which weapon do you think he is going to use?'

The leader, in turn, glanced at the second in command before responding: 'Both, I think.' He paused for a few seconds then warned her on purpose in order to bring his own part of tease into the situation: 'Be careful! Your concentration! may take a hit.'

Emma flashed a grin at him then retorted: 'I don't think so! Wait and see! I will not lose my concentration.'

The training resumed under the other males watchful eyes.

Emma kept her promise. Her fighting technique and concentration didn't show any change. At the end of the session Seki'sen commented again. The leader was in for another translation: 'You may not have lost your control during this training session but Seki'sen assure you that you will lose it sooner or later and that won't be on a training ground.'

This time Emma was quite baffled by the second in command's insistence. So she just sighed as annoyance appeared in the expression of her face.

Seki'sen gave Emma a last and provocative look. He then got dressed and left the training room.

She complained as soon as the second in command was out of sight: 'What a sticky character! He is really tenacious but I'm telling you that he is wasting his time.'

Ter'kan and Emma left the training room immediately after, holding their weapons in one hand. The leader announced his intention as now they were walking along a corridor: 'Soon, I will go out and won't be back until the day after-tomorrow. I have important plans and really need to execute them.'

Emma said calmly in spite of her sudden and involuntary frown: 'I understand!' She went on just as they have entered a large room where various kinds of equipment and weaponry were put on display: 'If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with you until you complete your preparation.'

The leader confirmed his same wish with a nod: 'Yes! I want you to stay.' A silence followed. He then spoke again as now he was mounting a plasma caster on his left shoulder: 'You know...Seki'sen will be in charge.'

Emma had a deep sigh as dissatisfaction appeared on her face. She exclaimed a bit angrily: 'What a bummer! Of course, who else could be in charge except him while you are away?'

The leader reassured her while he was adjusting his belt: 'Don't worry! Seki'sen is very good in spite of his occasional and extravagant ways of behaving. He is a capable commander and really concerned about those who surround him.'

Emma didn't add anything else to this. She just looked at Ter'kan. She remained with him until the completion of his preparation. She remained with him until the last moment, when he put his mask on and stepped out in the dark and steamy jungle accompanied by four other males. She had another deep sigh as the sliding doors were closing back. She then returned to her quarters at a leisurely pace. She had an encounter with Seki'sen just as she engaged into the corridor for the leaving quarters. So she brushed passed him, indifferent.


	9. Tormented

Fifth month. Fourth day of the second week.

Emma didn't sleep well the night Ter'kan left. She woke up the next day with mixed feelings of anxiety and sadness. But her uneasiness was short-lived once she remembered that day it was Mar'ten's turn to train her. The thought of her next encounter with him would help to take her mind off things. So she got ready then headed to the weapons room where her spear was always put on display. To her surprise the hunter was already in there and busying himself with the checking of some impressive and beautifully decorated bladed weapons. They greeted each other in the Yautja way by placing one hand on another's shoulder and shaking. And for this Mar'ten has to get down on one knee so allowing Emma to reach for his shoulder more easily. They then grabbed their weapons and went out, walking side by side.

Clamors soon caught their attention as they were coming up to the training area. They entered one of the rooms and found a group of eight males, standing on the observation platform. They were watching with great interest the action that was taking place. For Emma it was an unexpected spectacle for the least to say. She saw Seki'sen and Gah'deh who were engaged into a fierce battle. The clash of their swords and the roars that they let out at irregular intervals were, indeed, an impressive experience for the young woman. Seki'sen began to show off his prowess as soon as he noticed Emma's presence in the crowd. He was giving her a quick glance each time he managed to deliver successful and powerful blows.

It was evident to Emma that Seki'sen was attempting to seduce her again. Surely she must have been impressed by his fighting prowess. However she still didn't find herself attracted to him so she just kept following him with her eyes, unbiased.

Seki'sen won after a long and suspenseful action. He made one last attempt in order to catch Emma's attention before evacuating the place, followed by his defeated opponent and the group who had watched the battle from the beginning.

Mar'ten and Emma waited until Seki'sen, Gah'deh and their spectators were all out before they began the training session. Everything went according to Emma's wishes even though her beloved leader wasn't there for the translations. Mar'ten knew her weak points and what she needed to practice the most because he had already worked with her several times before.

Emma appreciated Mar'ten's company because his way of being towards her was always distinguished and bit reserved too. This encouraged her to strengthen the weak spot she developed for him the previous month. Not only that but she also remembered many stories that Ter'kan had told her about the hunter's past life. There was one that particularly touched her and made her develop compassion for him. She knew that Mar'ten's mother had mistreated him during the first years of his childhood because he had been sired with a male whom she never really appreciated. And then, one day he hurt himself when he had tried to escape the maternal anger. And the scar he had near his left eye was a reminder of that sad incident.

Mar'ten trained Emma for a long while, focusing on her weakest points. Seki'sen appeared in the training room again during a break. His presence displeased Emma so she did on purpose to show Mar'ten affection by resting her head against his arm. That was her way in order to make him understand that her interest was aimed somewhere else. Seki'sen watched the scene with his head tilted to the right before going on the observation platform.

The training resumed. Surprisingly Seki'sen's presence had also a positive impact on Emma,somehow. This gave her an extraordinary amount of energy thus helping her to enhance her fighting prowess. Emma enjoyed the training session very much that day. When the session came to an end she felt the need to stay with Mar'ten for a longer period of time. So she asked him, by using signs language to come and eat with her. The hunter accepted with a nod while putting his hand on her right shoulder.

Fifth month. Fifth day of the second week.

The next morning Emma woke up in a better mood. She went out at midday and headed to the weapons room because for she wanted to handle her spear. She was just feet away to reach the entrance of that room when suddenly a faint bang made her startle. Seki'sen appeared in the doorway right after. Emma stopped and gave a thought to the situation. And then upon further hesitation what to do, she chose to stay. So she entered the place almost brushing past the second in command. She walked with confidence towards the rack where her spear was put on display.

Seki'sen emitted a trill while tilting his head to one side. He eyed her greedily for a brief moment before closing back the sliding doors.

Emma turned around abruptly and saw him coming towards her. So she grabbed her spear and held it in a way, in order to keep him at distance. Seki'sen didn't seem to care. He approached her calmly and took her wrist in his enormous hand. And careful of his strength he put the right amount of pressure in order not to oblige her to drop her spear.

Emma showed him resistance. So she quickly stepped back and grabbed another spear. She held it in that same way as the first one. Her new attempt still didn't discourage him one bit. On the contrary her refusal aroused him even more. So he took a hold of her wrist again and obliged her to drop that weapon too. He cupped her face between his enormous and clawed hands so making her to look up straight into his eyes and said something.

Emma thought he would let her go after that but his intense gazing and trills proved this wasn't the case. Suddenly he stepped behind and took her in his embrace in the same way he already did in the greens reserve. At that point his half-harden cock was already showing under the loin cloth.

Emma frowned then tried to pull away from him by struggling violently but Seki'sen refused to let her go. He removed his loin cloth with one hand right after while he was holding her against him with his left one. He began to rub against her back. This torrid approach made him harder with each new move. Emma made another attempt to pull away from him but he once again refused to release his grasp. Seki'sen continued rubbing against her, expressing his satisfaction with more trills. He played until he suddenly filled the room with growls.

That's when Emma felt a warm wetness on her back. She understood that he has just finished. So she struggled again violently, shouting with anger: 'NO!...NO!'

The second in command finally let her go.

Emma rushed toward the door and opened it. She turned around and gave him a angry look then ran away.

Seki'sen got dressed again and remained, standing in the middle of the room for a while. He then grabbed a spear in each hand and put them back on the rack. He left the room after one last glanced towards the exact spot where he just had his encounter with Emma.

Exactly at the same moment, Emma has just entered her quarters. She rushed into the bathing room and took off her short dress. She went under the shower and began to wash herself vigorously. Her anger was so high that she felt the need to let it out. So she shouted as if she was addressing the second in command himself: 'SEKI'SEN! YOU BASTARD!'

She chose to remain locked in her quarters for the rest of the day as soon as she had finished washing. She went out again before the sunset once her anger had subsided. She walked around as she kept thinking about Ter'kan constantly. She even stayed awake until late at night on purpose and hopping for his return but nothing happened.

The next morning Emma woke up with apprehensions. The thought that Ter'kan may be absent even that day greatly tormented. And then there was Seki'sen too. She knew that he will repeat his amorous assault again whenever an opportunity would come to him. And the thought of that encounter made her even more anxious. But after a degree of hesitation she put aside her fear and got dressed. She went to visit the places where she was more likely to find the leader. Unfortunately even that day her searches remained fruitless.

The third day went by and her worries grew bigger because Ter'kan and his comrades were still away. She spent a lot of time remembering stories about his past hunting parties and learnt how many times he already had a brush with death. However she refused to put forward this idea. On the other hand, she was absolutely certain that Seki'sen had contact with Ter'kan. Unfortunately her lack of communication with the second in command didn't allow her to be informed about the current situation.

Mar'ten trained Emma again during the morning of the fourth day. That day he had been the one who invited her for a meal but she refused due to anxiety. She chose to stay in her room all alone for the rest of the day and still hoping that Ter'kan would return any time soon. Needless to say that her ever growing uneasiness kept her awake during long hours at night. She finally managed to succumb to sleep at dawn.

Emma woke up with a slight headache around midday. So she put a few drops of a medicine in a glass of water and drank it.

Later that day what was supposed to happen, happened indeed. She had another encounter with Seki'sen while coming out of her room. She found him, standing in the corridor just as she was leaving her room. He remained there and looked at her for a brief moment with his head tilted to the right before walking away. Emma followed him with her eyes until he turned the curve of the corridor. She waited in front of her door for a while, thinking what to do. And then upon further reflection she chose to go for the usual stroll in spite of her apprehension.

In the course of the sixth day Emma's worries augmented even more because Ter'kan was still away. That day she woke up tired and in a bad mood. As the day went by she became increasingly more nervous. She felt so uneasy that she was always on the move. She needed to lurk here and there in order to calm down her fever of anxiety. Unluckily she stumbled upon Seki'sen in the fruits reserve. That encounter made her really mad because he didn't hesitate to try his luck as usual. Emma defended herself more aggressively. So she rewarded him with punches and slaps for each gentle stroke she was getting from him. But her hostile attitude didn't discourage him one bit. On the contrary, this made him even more determined in the conquest for her.

Emma went back to her quarters shaken nevertheless. But her nervousness was short-lived. She was about to enter the bathing room that's when foot steps resounded in the corridor. She waited. The sliding doors opened right after and Ter'kan appeared in the doorway. He was still equipped but unmasked. She ran towards him with shiny eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. She said as she was looking up at him: 'I'm so happy that you are finally back. I missed you so much.'

The leader responded to her affection as he gently began to stroke the back of her head: 'I missed you too, love!' He then sat on the bed and pulled her between his muscular thighs that were half covered by the armor plates. Emma went on as now she enjoyed caressing his left and lower mandible: 'I didn't expect you would be gone for such a long time. What happened to you?'

He explained as he moved one of his hands down on her left forearm: 'I've changed my plan on the second day of the expedition. My comrades and I went as far as North America. We had challenging and satisfying encounters. I will show you what I acquired.'

Emma added with a smile as she kept caressing his mandible: 'I'm glad that you brought back such a good new. I'm looking forward to hear more about your expedition to North America.'

Ter'kan said as he kept caressing her forearm: 'We will have a long conversation as soon as I will be done with some important duty matters but until then let's talk about you. I'm sure things happened to you during my absence.'

She lowered her face and admitted after a deep sigh: 'Yes, my Ter'kan! You have no idea.'

The leader exclaimed while typing on his wrist gauntlet: 'That's interesting!' He then gently pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger in order to make her look at him again: 'Tell me about it!'

So Emma confessed the torments she went through but also the ways she had spent her time alone or in Mar'ten's company. Not to mention those encounters she had with Seki'sen and the manners she had to treat him due to his behavior: 'Mar'ten was such a good and considerate trainer. We kept each other company even after the sessions. As for Seki'sen, well... you know him. Of course he bothered me quite a lot with his groping. It came a time when I had to beat him in order to free myself from his vicious grasp.'

Ter'kan listened to her carefully while eyeing her with interest. He asked once she completed her last sentence: 'Where did that happen?'

She responded with seriousness on her face; 'It happened in the fruits reserve! I wish you could have seen him. Would you believe that the more I was hitting him the more he became aroused and determined. I mean he didn't seem to care how defensive I was. He just kept caressing me on and on. This being said, now I don't want to talk about him anymore ' She sighed then added: 'You know what? I just got an idea.' She suggested as now she was brushing her hands on parts of his muscular chest that were not covered by the armor plates: 'Remove all your equipment! We are going to have a shower together.'

Emma stepped back so allowing Ter'kan to stand up. She watched him as he began to remove his equipment piece by piece. She stripped naked herself as soon as he dropped on the floor the piece of mesh that covered his right arm. They retired in the bathing room and spent a very pleasant time, washing and caressing each other under the running water. Their reunion ended up in a torrid sex session. They made love in the room on the floor, in the middle of the leader's scattered hunting gear.


	10. Sought-after

Ter'kan and Emma were having a rest on the bed after their passionate sex session. He was lying face upwards whereas she was resting on her stomach with her eyes shut.

The leader shifted and leaned on his left forearm. He called her name as he gently started to massage her back with his right hand: 'Emma!'

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. She said with a smile: 'Yes!'

He went on as now he was caressing the small of her back: 'I've...been thinking. Those six days that I spent away from you were absolutely fantastic. Not only for the success of my mission but also the realization of my feelings towards you. It became more evident how much you mean to me. I fought with all my might during the hardest moment of battles because i didn't want to die. I couldn't let our story take an end.' He stopped caressing her.

Emma shifted. She laid on her back and spoke her own mind: 'I have been tormented by sad thoughts and imagined dreadful situations most of the time.'

Now the leader began to feel a lock of her hair: 'According to the conversations we had in the past I knew that you would end up developing such feelings. However that's something you should accept. That's how my life has always been and it will always be.'

Emma raised herself into sitting position because she felt more comfortable like this. She continued expressing her thoughts: 'I know and for that I must put in effort. I should consider more closely your past victories. The stories of your former hunting parties proved how brave and tough you were. I also remember how merciless you really were. Not to mention the violence you were capable of towards your preys and your ways of killing them.'

Ter'kan asked after a trill: 'Yes that part! What about the process when I make trophies of them?'

Emma exclaimed with a hand gesture in order to emphasize her statement: 'Oh, that's something hardly unforgettable! Not for the faint-hearted but for you I imagine that must be one of the best moment of each hunt. It is as if you celebrate your victory.' She took his hand and went on: 'I'm convinced that your soul is made of two different personalities. Ter'kan the wonderful lover and Ter'kan the ruthless hunter. There are so many things left for me to learn about the latter.'

The leader assured her while gently squeezing her hand: 'You will learn things about my other half, gradually. In our case, it all started thanks to our curiosity about the unknown. Our mutual admiration towards each other led us to build our relation.'

Emma approved with a smile: 'Your words are matching my own thoughts. And there is something in particular that I will never get tired of saying. It's essential to me and I need to express it.'

He requested as he brushed his clawed thumb on her smooth cheek: 'Then say it!'

She laid down again. She whispered with her eyes shut as she snuggled up to him: 'I love you, Ter'kan.'

The leader responded to her affection by pressing her body against his very gently: 'I love you too.'

Ter'kan and Emma cuddled for another long moment, listening to their own breathing. They left their private quarters later in the afternoon. Emma witnessed something that amused her. For the first time she had the opportunity to see Ter'kan carrying his hunting gear rather than wearing it. The couple unexpectedly met Mar'ten just as they entered the room in which the leader was always in habit of putting his equipment on display. The two hunters engaged into a conversation which lasted for quite some time. Meanwhile Emma just stood nearby and watched them.

Ter'kan translated the part of the conversation that he knew Emma would like to hear as soon as his comrade went away: 'Mar'ten really enjoyed training you. You are patient and skillful. He believes that you will be able to move to a higher level within four or five more months and I agreed with him. I trained you as much as he did and your effort will allow it.'

Emma expressed her apprehensions: 'I didn't expect that kind of change would take place so soon. Everything happens too soon. Sometimes I wonder if I will be able to deal with all that.'

The leader put the pile of his hunting gear on the table then said as he stroked her right shoulder: 'In that case, perhaps you need to talk about some specific subjects.'

Emma explained herself: 'Well...we will leave after twenty days and...no matter how hard I am trying, I can't help but worry. I must admit that many questions occupy my mind. I have fears but also hopes as well.'

He reassured her as he gently kept caressing her shoulder: 'That's normal to feel that way! However you shouldn't bother yourself with too many thoughts at once. You know I'll be always there for you and will provide you with any possible help I'll have in my power.

She confirmed with a slight nod: 'Yes, I know that.'

Meanwhile Ter'kan began to hang his hunting gear and weaponry on different kind of hooks especially adapted for each item. Some time passed during which they remained silent. The leader was connecting his bio mask to a console in order to make it operational for the next hunt, when suddenly Seki'sen entered the place. The two hunters saluted each other then had a brief conversation. Emma sat and waited. The second in command left again after a glance towards her.

Emma chose to stay with Ter'kan for the rest of the day. She sat in a corner of the control room, silent and sweet because she needed to be around the leader in order to compensate the long separation she had to undergo. She kept him company until she felt the need to get some rest. So she retired to her private quarters and had long and good night sleep because she needed to recover. When she woke up the next morning just after the rising sun she gave thoughts to the time she had spent with Ter'kan in the control room yesterday. She smiled while stretching lazily then got up. She retired to the bathing room and proceeded with her morning routine. When she came out moments later, she was dressed and all pampered. A light fresh and floral scent was floating around her. She was wearing only her bra and panties.

Ter'kan visited her just as she finished combing her hair with a brush that she had managed to brought back from the wrecked camp months ago. The leader greeted her walking towards her: 'Good morning, love!'

Emma greeted him with a smile: 'Good morning, my Ter'kan!' She then went to chose her outfit. She added as she was putting on a tank top: 'Today I decided that I won't go for training.'

The leader slightly flared his upper mandibles then asked: 'Why is that, love?'

First she sighed with visible annoyance on her face then explained a bit angrily after she put on a pair of shorts: 'Because today it's Seki'sen's turn to train me. I find him annoying. I became tired of his audacity that's why I don't feel like I want to be around him.'

Ter'kan didn't discuss further details about her refusal. He just reassured her: 'As you wish! In that case I will train you today.'

A smile enlightened Emma's face instantly. The leader added: 'I think we should go now.'

So Emma braided her hair in a hurry then put her sandals on.

Ter'kan and Emma left and headed to the weapons room in order to take their spears. When they entered one of the training room a while later, first the leader reminded his pupil a few moves from the previous lesson before placing himself in the middle of the training ground and waited.

Emma delivered the first blow. She devoted herself to the training for a long time. She was always repeating the same fighting move whenever it was necessary in order to achieve the desired result.

Four hunters including Seki'sen joined them the training room towards the end of the session. They went on the observation platform and watched how Ter'kan was teaching Emma. The group of four went out again as soon as the session came to an end.

For some reasons Seki'sen chose to stay. So he approached the leader and his pupil as soon as the group was gone. He lowered his face and placed his arms at his sides before saying something. Emma protested as she took a few steps backward: 'What does he want now? Why does he act like this?'

Ter'kan glanced at the second in command before responding: 'He wants you to be also for him!'

Emma shouted angrily: 'NO! How many times do I have say that I don't want him. And tell him to stop bothering me!' She then ran away, leaving her spear on the ground.

Ter'kan glanced at the second in command once more then picked up Emma's spear from the floor and walked towards the exit. First he went by the weapons room and put the two spears on display before he headed back to his quarters, certain to find Emma there. When he entered he found her, sitting on the floor near the bed. She picked herself up from the floor and threw herself into his arms as soon as the sliding doors closed back.

The leader said as he began to caress the back of her head: 'We need to talk.'

She looked up at him and complained with sadness in the tone of her voice: 'I didn't like the way Seki'sen behaved in the training room. I won't deny that now I became really bothered by his actions.'

He stopped his caresses and took her hand, saying again: 'We really need to talk.'

They sat at the table one in front of the other. Ter'kan tackled a subject that he thought it might be the reason why the second in command acted as he did: 'Emma! You have already mentioned about the words that Seki'sen was always telling you during your daily meetings the previous month. Can you remember them?'

She answered, hesitant: 'Yes...I can because I've heard them so many times. However...my pronunciation may be not...accurate.'

The leader reassured her by slowly squeezing her hand: 'That's alright! Just talk the way it's possible for you!'

So Emma pronounced three Yautja words as accurately as possible. Ter'kan made his statement after a nod: 'Now the situation became clear. Those words that Seki'sen was always telling you mean 'I like you'.'

Emma freed her hand. She stood up and took a few steps as she let Ter'kan know about her thoughts: 'That's the last thing I need. I believe he will not give up the idea of having me back after what you just told me.'

Ter'kan said with a convincing tone: 'I'm sure about that too!'

A silence followed during which Emma stood motionless and pensive. Ter'kan was looking at her, waiting for her next reaction. Suddenly she spoke again, angrily: 'Listen! I...don't care. He'd better behave otherwise I won't hesitate to defend myself in more hostile manners than the previous ones.'

The leader was surprised by her fit of anger. So he asked while tilting his head to the right: 'What do you intend to do?'

She answered, determined while showing her fist: 'I will beat him! I will beat him just in case he would dare to take more from me than he already got.' She paused a few seconds, trying to calm down the fever of anxiety before exclaiming: 'A big, wooden stick! What about a big wooden stick? That would be so good for his tough, horny ass.'

Ter'kan twitched his upper mandibles as a sign of slight uneasiness before he expressed his own opinion in order to help her to see the situation from a different point of view: 'No! You won't need to do that. I can assure that he will never try to take more from you without your agreement. On the other hand you know...what is my opinion about him. That's why I'd appreciate if you could build a friendly relationship with him.'

Emma didn't say anything to this. So he surprised her with an unexpected question because he needed another reaction from her: 'Do you hate Seki'sen?'

Emma protested in a loud tone: 'Of course not! He is annoying but I won't be able to go that far and hate him.' She then remained silent for a brief moment and staring at Ter'kan. The leader was obviously waiting for more positive reaction from her with his head slightly tilted. She stared back at him for a few more seconds then let him know about her decision: 'Alright! I agree with you. I also think it would be a good idea to build a friendly relationship with the second in command, after all.'

Ter'kan concluded after another nod: 'Your decision satisfies me!' From then on he spent with her a big part of the afternoon, talking about various subjects including Seki'sen. The leader had to leave at sunset due to duty matters.

Later that night Emma laid in the middle of the big bed and gave thoughts to the conversation she had with the leader until she finally succumbed to sleep. The next morning she woke up just after the rising sun. She stayed in bed as her mind began to wander again to the conversation she and Ter'kan had yesterday afternoon. And there was a subject among many others that made her really thoughtful because Ter'kan had insisted on the fact that she should improve her relationship with Seki'sen. She agreed yesterday but now she wasn't quite sure. She didn't feel at ease with that idea anymore.

When she told Ter'kan that she won't be able to build that close relation with Seki'sen she had promised earlier, the leader became disappointed. However he accepted her decision and didn't open that subject again.

That same day in the afternoon Emma had another disconcerting encounter with Seki'sen. She bumped into him just as she was going out from the control room. And then on the way back to her room, she remembered that she had left her scarf on the back of the seat. So she had to return back there. She crossed the doorway and entered the control room again. That's when she saw Seki'sen, holding her scarf close to his face with both his hands as he kept inhaling the scent of the fabric through his mouth. The second in command was taken by his act so much and was also positioned in such a way that he couldn't be aware of her presence. Emma observed him for a few more seconds then stepped back cautiously and went away.

Later on, during evening time when she left her room again because she needed to eat something, she found her scarf neatly folded on the floor near the door. So she picked it up and threw it on the table before closing back the sliding doors. On her way to the dining area she had to undergo Seki'sen's sensual assault again. She managed to escape his embrace thanks to approaching footsteps. She was so shaken that she forgot about the food and headed to the control room, hoping she would find Ter'kan in there. But to her disappointment he wasn't. So she went to check his trophies room. A moment later she found him there, indeed, in the act of rearranging his newest addition. Ter'kan stopped his activity and asked while holding a big alien skull in his hand, sensing that something was bothering her due to the hasty way she entered the place: 'What is the matter?'

She began to complain in a loud voice with hands gestures: 'I have enough of your second in command! He just tried his luck again. It became an habit. Now he can't stop taking advantage of me anytime, anywhere!. I always bump into him wherever I go.'

Ter'kan hung his trophy then tried to calm her down: 'You shouldn't make yourself tired with that. There is always a solution.'

Emma refused to listen so she added still angrily: 'How can I calm down? I'm telling you I have enough of him!'

'Then allow me to open that subject again! I think it would be better if you follow my advice. I told you about my wish. Can you remember it?'

She lowered her face, simply saying: 'Yes, I can!'

The leader went on as he took her hand: 'Emma! You are a smart and kind woman. I believe you could handle this situation in a different manner. You accepted to share my life and you know what counts the most for me. My clan is a very important part of my life and so are those who belong to it. Seki'sen is a very good fellow and I know that you became dear to him and rejecting all his attention isn't the right way of dealing with the situation.'

The expression on Emma's face became much more serene in an instant. She looked at Ter'kan again and after a brief moment she finally confirmed her decision: 'Alright! I will stop arguing with Seki'sen and follow your advice. I will follow your advice because I have realized to what extent that change means to you.'

Ter'kan said after a nod: 'Your words are satisfying.'

Emma concluded with a smile: 'My new decision brought me relief.' She then added, walking towards the exit: 'Now I really need to talk to Seki'sen. Let's find him!' She left the trophies room with the leader walking by her side They were about to reach the end of the corridor that's when they bumped into the second in command. Emma formulated her wishes without further delay: 'Tell Seki'sen that I'm happy to see him and I'd like to start a new relationship with him! On a more different note I'd also like him to begin training me again.'

Ter'kan exchanged a few words with Seki'sen before translating for Emma: 'Seki'sen approves your decisions and he is looking forward to a new beginning. And for this, he would like to spend some extra time with you as soon as possible.'

Emma agreed while staring at Seki'sen with a smile: 'I want that too. Tell him that I will meet him in his room a little later!'

Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with the second in command again.

Emma glanced at the males alternately then went back to her room and began to busy herself. First she made some arrangement before she retired in the bathing room in order to prepare herself. When she came out again, she just brought a last touch to her outfit then left her room.

Seki'sen's room was just a few meters away from hers. Emma startled a little bit because she found the door already opened. So she stopped in the middle of the doorway and waited. The second in command looked at her for a brief moment before getting close to her. He took her hand and slowly pulled her inside then closed back the sliding doors.

Emma looked up at him. She met his fiery and orange eyes. His breathing was deep and regular due to the excitement that was already building up within him. He sat on the bed and pulled her between his thighs.

He was staring back at her while emitting a trill. So Emma began to brush her hands on his muscular chest. His body soon responded to her caresses. The bulge of his half-erect cock began to show underneath the loin cloth. This enticed him to touche parts of her body, including her face that he knew to give her pleasure. That was the knowledge he had acquired during his previous encounters with her.

And the way he was touching her cheek with lightly trembling fingers, obviously proved how much he was thinking about the caress that Emma provided him with many times before. Emma, on the contrary, wasn't in a hurry because she knew what he wanted. So she did on purpose to make him wait as long as possible. She just kept caressing his shoulders and chest before she decided to move her hand down to his stomach. She provided him with a few hot caresses on that region then removed his loin cloth as she kept her eyes locked to his eyes. Her attitude brought a good degree of sensuality into the action. Seki'sen showed his contentment by emitting more trills. That's when she began to stroke his cock by using her soft and small hands only. She squeezed and rubbed his length until she made him fully aroused.

This time Seki'sen brushed his clawed fingers on her lips, almost begging with his eyes by the way he was looking at her. So Emma caressed his lowered mandibles a few times before kneeling between his open thighs. Seki'sen put one of his hands on the top of her head. She leaned over and began to work on him. She squeezed the ridged head between her lips a few times then swirled the tip of her tongue all around. Emma licked for a while, all encouraged by growls of contentment the second in command was emitting. This augmented her own desire. So she enveloped a good length of Seki'sen's cock in her warm and wet mouth and began to move back and forth, slowly. That moment was absolute ecstasy for the second in command. He threw his head back as deeper growls accompanied by big breathing filled the room.

He let her please him that way until he felt the need to make love to her. So he undressed her and carried her to bed. Emma laid on her back and opened her legs. Seki'sen knelt next to her bottom with his thighs slightly apart and enjoyed the sight of her wet entrance for a few seconds.. He then positioned himself over her, leaning on all fours and slowly slid inside her. He began to thrust at a regular pace as he kept expressing his pleasure with big breathing and growls because it must have felt good for him to possess her again.

Meanwhile Emma was expressing her own pleasure with breathy moans and caressing his biceps at the same time. Seki'sen enjoyed sliding his cock inside and out of her with some times slow thrusts or fast ones. He gave it to her like this for a long while because he needed to feel his cock rubbing against her inner intimate parts as much as possible. And then he felt the need to speed up his pace. He continued pounding her relentlessly so making her moan louder. According to the previous sex sessions he had with her before he knew she was getting her closer to climax by the way she kept sinking her nails into his biceps. And then suddenly she arched her back and closed her eyes and let out moans louder than the previous ones.

Seki'sen stopped thrusting. He looked at her not only because she was really vocal but also because he wanted her to enjoy that well-being for as much as possible.

And then Emma caressed his shoulders so making understand that he should continue. Seki'sen provided her with a few caresses then continued his thrusts. He slid inside and out of her until he felt the need to change his position. So he leaned over her, shifting to his forearms in order to keep his weight off her. Emma knew he was close by the way he was growling and grunting with each new move. So she put her arms around his neck and shut her eyes. She kept listening to the ways he was expressing his pleasure. She enjoyed that moment herself, becoming intoxicated with his strong, musky scent. Suddenly he stopped thrusting as deep and long growls filled the room. Emma felt how the intense spasm of his climax was hardening his body just as she grabbed the dreadlocks at the back of his head and bit his neck with her eyes shut, knowing that he liked that a lot.

The second in command shifted and looked into her eyes again while emitting trills of satisfaction. He stroked her cheek one more time then pulled out of her slowly and laid on his back. Emma stretched her legs out after a sigh and remained motionless, looking up at the ceiling.

Moments later Emma got off the bed and retired in the bathing room. She came out again a little while later and dressed herself. She exited Seki'sen's room after she let him provide her with one last stroke.

Emma returned to her quarters and threw herself on the bed, all dressed. She kept thinking about Seki'sen. She kept thinking about the time she just had with him until she finally succumbed to sleep.


	11. Acceptance

Fifth month. Fourth day of the third week.

It was in the afternoon. Emma was waiting for Ter'kan in one of the weapons room while practicing some movements from the previous training session. Suddenly quick and distant footsteps resounded in the corridor. The leader appeared in the doorway a short while after, wearing a metallic silver colored and elegant codpiece, partially covered by a loincloth made of some black and thick fabric that looked like linen. Emma stopped handling her spear and gazed at him lovingly.

He spoke as he walked towards her: 'How are you, love? I had some important duty matter to deal with. Are you ready?'

Emma responded with a smile: 'Yes, I'm ready! I was waiting for you.'

He went on as he approached a rack situated on his left and grabbed the spear he was always in habit of using only when he was training her: 'Good! Today we'll focus on that new handling I taught you yesterday.'

She exclaimed: 'Precisely, my Ter'kan! I was practicing that when you arrived.'

He added after a nod: 'Your determination is one of the seductive part of your personality. Your adaptation doesn't cease to amaze me.'

Emma had a soft laugh before revealing more about herself: 'I love what I do and I'm always eager to learn more. Besides the love I feel for you it's also of a good help. Would you believe it's still growing? I'm definitely to the point of no return.' She added as she got closer to him: 'You have no idea how much your presence has already brought into my life! I won't be able to do without you anymore.'

Ter'kan stroked her cheek with one hand and said, looking straight into her eyes: 'I'll make you content as the years will go by. From now on, life would be so dull without you.'

She showed him affection by kissing the palm of his hand because she was really pleased with what he has just said. They then parted and left the room, walking side by side. They had an encounter with one of their comrades just as they were about to reach the training area. Jun'oki was lightly equipped and had two freshly treated wounds on his left leg. He exchanged a few words with the leader before going away in opposite direction.

Ter'kan and Emma entered one of the training room. The leader asked as he was preparing himself for the strike: 'You remember the first move, don't you?'

Emma responded as she positioned herself a few meters away from him: 'I do! Today I want to get my hand on a more rapid technique.' She then began the session by delivering a fast blow. Ter'kan countered her attack by taking a few steps back. She repeated her strike with more strength and agility, trying to touch Ter'kan with the tip of her spear. He avoided her assault again then looked at her as he nodded once in order to make her understand that her effort was satisfying. Emma continued her attacking or defended herself with the fighting techniques that she had learned for the past months. She was moving around, always taking the right stance and delivering accurate blows as she kept focusing on vulnerable body parts of her opponent. And the more she was putting her skills to practice, the more Ter'kan was also increasing his defense so allowing her to highlight her best efforts. She managed a series of successful blows before cutting Ter'kan's left arm a little bit.

He looked at the cut and praised her as he walked towards her: 'That was excellent! I've already got two more cuts from the previous sessions as reminders of your good fighting skills. Your efforts paid off.'

Emma said, breathless: 'Yes, I must admit that I progressed a lot since last month.'

The leader asked while adjusting his belt with one hand: 'Would you like to take a break now?'

She accepted while putting her spear down on the floor 'Yes, I need that!'

Ter'kan also put his spear down on the floor then grabbed two bottles situated on a small shelf that was embedded in the wall. He gave one to Emma which was well adapted for human use and contained water whereas he drank from a bigger one with a strange shaped, narrow bottleneck. He sat on the floor and looked how Emma was sipping her water. Various thoughts were rushing through his mind at that very moment. Emma had become a important factor in his life. And from no on living without her would be something hard to take. Luckily for him, her moral strength and will to adapt made possible the continuation of their love relationship. Soon, he will introduce her to his home world. He knew difficult situations may occur but it didn't matter. He was ready to overcome obstacles that would bring restless times in his life. Certainly, he would arouse curiosity too.

Meanwhile Emma put the bottle back on the shelf then went to sit down next to the leader. She said looking at the empty observation platform: 'Today, the training is definitely taking me to another level.'

'It's true! Your improvement became so evident.' He then talked about something else after a brief silence: 'Would you mind answering to some questions that have nothing to do with the training?' He continued as he tilted his head to the right: 'Its about your escapade with Seki'sen.'

She had a soft laugh because she didn't expect him to ask her such a question, especially during a training session. However she explained with seriousness on her face: 'Active! He loved everything if you know what I mean.'

Ter'kan took her right hand. He spoke his mind while fondling it gently: 'Yes I know what you mean. I must admit that I am myself fond of that moment of the foreplay and for some reason it gave me ideas. Perhaps...we should visit that cave again.'

Emma expressed her opinion in a lower tone as she began to stroke the inside of his thigh with her left hand: 'I love your idea. That's something I'd really like to experience! I think it's going to add more spice into the action.' She moved her hand up and pressed it on the bulge of his manhood. That's when Rak'nar, who was the youngest among the members of Ryu'jin clan, appeared at the entrance.

Emma removed her hand and stood up. She grabbed her spear and began a series of solo exercises.

Meanwhile Rak'nar saluted his leader with a slight bow before he began to exchange words with him. Emma was glancing at them from time to time as she kept practicing. Their conversation lasted for quite some time. And then Rak'nar took his leave of the leader with the same respectful bow again.

Emma stopped her handling and asked as soon as the males parted: 'By the way, I want to know something. Was Rak'nar really the first to see me the night when you brought me on board the ship while I was asleep?'

Ter'kan answered her question while looking straight ahead and vaguely pensive. It looked as if the vision of that unforgettable night was operating in his mind again at that very moment: 'That's right! He was the first to see you. I remember...I bumped into him shortly after I had engaged into the corridor of the living quarters. His astonishment was so great. It looked almost like fear. We had a quick conversation concerning your situation then I headed to my quarters and put you down on the bed. I left the room after on last glance towards you.'

Emma completed his statement by adding her own conclusion: 'And then I woke up the next morning without knowing that my life was about to undergo a dramatic and wonderful change.' She paused for a few seconds, pensive then brought up the subject of the training again: 'Well, I think we should continue the lesson. I need to practice more that newest move.

Ter'kan just nodded as a response.

So they got up and placed themselves in the middle of the training ground. First the leader gave her some instructions thus encouraging her to repeat that same blow in order to strike accurately and the training resumed.

Meanwhile four hunters, including Seki'sen have just entered the place. They leaned against the railing of the observation platform and watched how Ter'kan was training Emma. Two of them were commenting about the progress of the training from time to time.

Ter'kan and Emma took another break after a long moment. Naturally, Seki'sen went to join them. The second in command and the leader engaged into a conversation. Emma observed them for a while then began to handle her spear just for the sake of busying herself with something. It lasted until the leader called her out: 'Emma! Listen! Seki'sen really enjoyed watching you so he asked me the permission to continue your training. Would you like that?'

Emma agreed while looking at the second in command with a smile: 'Yes, of course!'

Ter'kan exchanged a few more words with Seki'sen then the training resumed. The leader joined his comrades on the observation platform and constantly kept an watchful eye on Emma's moves. He was always giving her instructions whenever he felt it was necessary. Everything went good until an incident occurred at the height of the exercise. Suddenly Emma lost her balance and slipped thus narrowly escaping from being speared. The second in command helped her to get up.

Ter'kan approached her at a brisk pace and showed concern about her state: ' Are you alright? That was so close.'

Emma spoke, breathless: 'It gave me such an adrenaline rush.'

The leader put his hand on her right shoulder, asking: 'Do you think you can complete the lesson?'

She responded as she picked up her spear from the floor: 'Yes, I can!'

So Ter'kan told Seki'sen something and the training started again. The second in command continued teaching Emma until she demanded herself to stop the battle. Seki'sen exited the training room as soon as the session took an end. That day Emma's progress really satisfied the leader so he praised her with loving and encouraging words because he knew that was the result of her hard work and determination.

They left the training room, holding hands. They headed to the weapons room where Emma was always in habit of displaying her spear and still having a chat. When they entered that place some while later they were surprised to find Seki'sen in there. The second in command was busy checking on his personal weaponry. The two hunters addressed each other again. Meanwhile Emma put her weapon on the rack for display then began to look around. She was looking at a display of daggers when suddenly Ter'kan asked her: 'Emma would like you to stay with Seki'sen until he finishes his task?'

She turned towards him and responded with a cheerful tone : 'Yes, I'd like that! It should be interesting.'

Ter'kan translated for the second in command then left the room at a brisk pace.

Emma went to sit next Seki'sen and watched him working. She was amazed to see how easily he could manipulate all these weapons with pointy and cutting edges that looked too complicated and so lethal for her. Soon she had to stand up in order to have a better look. She was in such a close proximity that her thigh was touching Seki'sen's. The second in command reacted to her approach. So he put the weapon he was holding down on the table. He took her hand and stroked it gently as he emitted a trill. He did so a few times before he invited her to sit on his lap with a hand gesture. Emma sat on his left thigh. He held her against his chest with left hand while he was gently kneading her shoulder with his right one. She liked the way he was caressing her so she snuggled up to him. Seki'sen enjoyed her scent for a short while before resuming his work. Emma remained seated on his thigh until he completed the cleaning and checking of all his weaponry.

Fifth month. Sixth night of the third week.

The weather was hot. The full moon was shining in the dark and starry night sky. Various sounds and smells made the forest more mysterious and enchanting. There were two figures of different heights, standing near the dark and colossal mass of the Yautja ship. Emma and Ter'kan were, indeed, there. She was in front of him with her head resting against his chest. She let out a sigh then said in a low voice: 'I enjoy going out at night, especially when I'm with you.'

Ter'kan said as he gently kneaded her right shoulder: 'Nature and its surroundings change as it becomes dark.'

Three bird calls in a row came from above. Emma looked up and added still in a low voice: 'That was beautiful. Only an exotic bird can sing like that.'

The place resounded with another bird call, different from the previous one. They remained silent as they kept listening to the sounds of the forest. Meanwhile Ter'kan began to caress Emma's shoulder. His sensual stroke put her in a romantic mood. She sighed again before expressing herself with enchantment: 'I'd really wish to see this wonderful forest from a height. It must be really beautiful.'

The leader approved her idea as he kept caressing her shoulder: 'It is! In that case what about climbing up in the trees now? I will carry you on my back.'

Emma accepted with a soft giggle: 'I like the idea very much.'

Ter'kan crouched down in order to allow her to cling to him. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He got up and started to climb a very tall tree with multiple, thick branches. His strength an agility allowed him to be almost at the top of the tree within seconds.

Emma exclaimed as soon as he put her down on a thick branch: 'Look at this amazing view!'

The shinny full moon was lightning the top of the trees. Ter'kan was standing behind her while holding her with one arm against him. She took a deep breath and whispered: 'What a magical night! I want this to last.'

The leader agreed while gently pressing her body against his: 'We can stay here as much as you like.'

She responded with just a kiss on his right hand. Ter'kan and Emma admired the view for a long time, providing each other with caresses.

Later on they went back to the ship, filled with contentment. They parted with promises of another encounter later that night. The leader headed to the control room for duty matter whereas Emma returned to her quarters.


	12. Sad memories

Fifth month. First day of the fourth week. At the beginning of the afternoon.

Emma was sitting alone in one of the weapons room. She kept herself busy with the cleaning and checking of her spear by using the method that Ter'kan had taught her. Soon rumors accompanied with distant and fast pacing foot steps attracted her attention just as she finished working on the tip of her weapon. She understood those were males who were coming back from their hunts. She listened until the sounds diminished then ceased completely.

A long silence followed. Emma remained in the weapons room and handled her spear. A long moment passed. She was practicing a complex move when suddenly deep and distant roars rumbled far in the distance. So she displayed her weapon and stepped out into the corridor. To her surprise she saw Ter'kan coming towards her. So she waited until he came close before asking: 'I've heard roars. What is the matter?'

The leader explained while typing on his wrist computer: 'It's Dal'serah! He came back with a serious injury to his left leg caused by a grenade explosion. Now, he's having an operation. I think Lorik is going to be busy with him for quite some time.' He made a pause as he kept typing on his wrist computer then tackled a different subject: 'I have duty matters to deal with. If you wish you can stay with me.'

Emma declared with a smile: 'I'd love that!' That day she accompanied the leader everywhere. It was sheer pleasure for her to learn from him. She witnessed his authority and was amazed by his boundless energy which gave her the opportunity to broaden her knowledge about his life style even more.

Fifth month. Third morning of the fourth week.

Emma was in the bathing room and combing her hair with slow movements, seemingly pensive. She was so deep in her thoughts that the sudden sound of the sliding doors opening, made her startle. First foot steps resounded in the bedroom before Ter'kan appeared in the doorway. He was lightly equipped and unmasked. She stopped combing her hair and turned around, saying: 'Hey, my Ter'kan! It's good to see you at such an early hour.'

The leader greeted her in turn as he took a few steps towards her: 'How are you, love? I just came back and needed to talk to you right away because I discovered that the activity in your camp has started again.'

She exclaimed as she began to comb her hair again: 'Oh, that's something! For how long do you think they've already been working there?'

'According to the state of the site I think the activity must be quite new.' He paused for a few seconds then suggested: 'If you wish I can take you there at any time.'

Emma stopped combing her hair again. She sighed then added, hesitant: 'Let's see!...What about today? I'd like to go back...there today after...the training.'

'As you wish!' The leader left immediately after.

From then on Emma kept her mind busy with the thought that soon she will see her camp again. She knew that going back there will awake many terrible memories. However in spite of this she still needed to see that place again. She left her quarters later on and headed for the training area. She found Seki'sen in one of the rooms, waiting on the observation platform because that day it was his turn to train her again. The second in command came up to her right after and gently kneaded her right shoulder as a greeting but also as a sign of affection. Emma looked up into his eyes with a smile. Ter'kan appeared seconds later. He had a brief conversation with them. And then the teacher and his pupil placed themselves in the middle of the training ground and the session began. Emma was the first to strike blows. The leader was constantly giving her instructions which made her repeat some of the moves many times. This put her patience to test and physical strength to some excessive effort but Emma was still determined.

When the session finally came to an end, he sat with her and praised her with words of love and satisfaction thus encouraging her to use her skills, limitless. Emma responded to all his questions and comments with tenderness but also a hint of pride in the tone of her voice. She then went back to her quarters because she needed to take some rest.

When the leader joined her later, lightly equipped and holding his mask in one hand, he found her waiting on the bed: 'Are you ready?'

Emma stood up: 'Yes! I was waiting for you.' She then grabbed her backpack that she had prepared.

The couple left the bedroom right after. Ter'kan asked just as they were coming out onto the space which led to the heavy and sophisticated sliding doors: 'What are you thinking about?

She answered after a sight: 'I must admit that the idea of going back to the camp makes me anxious and also curious at the same time!'

Ter'kan put his mask on then typed something on his wrist computer. The doors began to slide open and the ramp to lower. He stepped out into the forest with Emma walking by his side as soon as the ramp was completely lowered. He typed on his wrist computer once more and the sliding doors along with the ramp closed back with a bang. The ship cloaked within seconds afterwards. The weather was hot but swept by a warm breeze from time to time.

They walked for quite some time before they made an halt. Emma took out of her backpack a bottle filled with water and drank from it. Meanwhile Ter'kan was looking at the vegetation around him. They set off as soon as Emma finished drinking.

The leader ordered to stop again after a long moment. He looked up at the trees before asking: 'Can you recognize this place?'

Emma responded as now she was looking at her right: 'Not really!'

The leader asked by pointing to a part of the jungle with his whole hand: 'In that case, what about this tree?'

Emma looked up and she instantly recognized the tree. It was that same tree with the thick branch on which she saw Ter'kan perched for the very first time. Flashbacks about that terrible day began to operate inside her mind. First the attack of the camp and all the fright then her flight with Sebastian. The flight that had ended up with his death. Emma looked alternatively at the tree and the exact place of the ground where Sebastian had collapsed after he had been gunned down. She remained silent for a short while and still looking at the tree before making her request: 'I'd like to see the place where my late friend had been buried.'

Ter'kan said, leading the way: 'It's this way!'

They moved on, silent. When they arrived at the location in front of the thick trunk of a tall tree, their eyes laid on a unexpected spectacle. Sebastian's grave had been opened and his remains were missing. That was an emotional moment for Emma. So Ter'kan explained the possibilities: 'I believe the men, who work at the site, found this grave and opened it because they knew it might contain someone they were looking for.'

Emma sighed then expressed her own thoughts, realizing that past events took a different and less terrible turn than she had always feared for: 'You are right! Those who had opened Sebastian's grave were in fact his colleagues. I don't know how badly decomposed was his body but his clothes certainly must have helped them to identify him.'

Ter'kan and Emma stayed at the location for a few more minutes before they finally moved away. The leader advised to use the trees as soon as they were close enough to the camp. This would allow them to easily witness the activities from a hiding place. Emma approved the idea with a nod then clung to him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The leader began to climb a very tall tree with multiple thick branches. The climb was adventurous but also fun for the least to say because his equipment made it a bit difficult for Emma to have a good grip of him.

Seconds later they were perched on a thick branch at ten meters above the ground. First they observed the comings and goings inside the camp. The place had been cleaned and equipped with new shelters and high tech machinery. It was so well organized that no one could tell that the place had been ravaged by a previous attack.

Emma made her remark: 'To see this place again brought back many memories. Most of these memories are made of moments when I and Sebastian were working and relaxing together.'

Ter'kan surprised her with an unexpected statement: 'I can assure you that you are not the only one. I also have memories that will remain with me til I die.'

She looked up at him and asked: 'What kind of memories do you have?'

'I want you to know that the branch on which we are standing right now was one of my favorite spot each time I needed to have good overall views on your comings and goings inside the camp.'

Emma shared her contentment as now she was smiling at him: 'I've never suspected, even in my wildest dreams, that I had become the interest of an handsome and wonderful being from another world.'

The leader took a hold of her arm then added: 'It has been such a struggle. It has been impossible for me not to fall for you.'

His words really moved her. So she kissed his hand in order to show him affection. She continued making comments while watching the activities inside the camp again: 'They seem to have a lot of work going on inside the caravans. They are always coming out from one then entering inside another one. I think they must work on another new discovery.'

Suddenly the roar of a car engine attracted Ter'kan's and Emma's attention. A Jeep stopped just in front of the biggest caravan right after. Two men got off. One was tall and thin whereas the other was shorter and bulkier.

Emma recognized them so she spoke in a fast and low tone: 'Look! Those men who just got off the car are two of my former colleagues.' She paused shortly then added: 'I wonder where is the third one? They were three the day of the attack.' But no sooner had she finished her sentence that another man came out of the jeep. She continued with a more emotional tone: 'And...there is the third one!' She sighed with relief: 'It's so good to know that they managed to survive the attack. However I'm sure they must have had really hard times to get help!. They must have walked for days to the nearest town because as far as I can remember the only way of transportation was badly damaged and impossible to drive.'

Ter'kan and Emma watched the three men, silent. Soon, three other men came out of the biggest caravan and joined them. The leader went on commenting: 'Apparently there are more men than I expected.'

Soon after a fourth one came out from a smaller caravan situated just nearby. He was tall, blond and well built. Emma expressed herself with a hint of disdain as she kept her eyes fixed on the scene over there: 'And here comes James Mac Lean! His father is the director of the museum where I used to work. I'm sure the others haven't fun. Now...he is here.'

Ter'kan made his remark while looking at her with interest: 'It seems that you don't like that man.'

'That's true! I don't like him! And I wasn't the only one. He was more likely giving orders than working. Besides he's never hesitated to use his physical assets for getting what he wanted especially when he was dealing with women.'

'Did he try it with you?'

She answered a bit dryly: 'Of course! He tried it many times.'

The leader looked again towards the camp before asking: 'How are you feeling after seeing all this?'

Emma responded after a deep sigh: 'My conscience has been put at ease. This said, I think that's enough for today. I'd like to go.' She then smiled because she felt content at the thought of what she was about to add: 'By the way, what about spending some time at the lake?'

Ter'kan just agreed with a nod.

Emma clung to him again, ready for the climbing down. Seconds later they were on their way to the lake, holding hands. When they finally managed to reach the place Emma expressed her wish of taking some rest inside the cave because the temperature was cooler.

She expressed her well-being as soon as she crossed the entrance hidden by the waterfall: 'Ah! It's been a long time!'

Meanwhile Ter'kan sat on a large rock. He pulled the small hoses situated on the left side of his head and removed his mask. He said just as he put it on the rock next to him: 'This is another place that brings back good memories.'

Emma didn't say anything to this. She just sat on the sandy floor straight into the ray of light that was coming from the entrance. Ter'kan gazed at her with anticipation for a brief moment then said: 'I just remembered something.'

Emma smiled at him because she knew what he was talking about. It seemed that their mutual thoughts have just met together.

They remained silent for a short while, staring at each other. And then the leader was the first to move. So he went to sit next to her and began to stroke her cheek gently. Emma put her hand on his. She whispered, looking straight into his eyes: 'I still have on my mind the conversation we had in the training room a few days ago.'

Ter'kan responded with a sensual trill. He then got up and began to remove his equipment piece by piece. Emma liked that moment very much, deliciously tormented by new and arousing sensations. He went back next to her once he took off his belt with the metallic codpiece attached to it. He got down on his knees and held out his hand to her as an invitation.

So Emma picked herself up from the floor and went next to him. Now they were facing each other.

From then on a torrid foreplay followed. First the leader undressed her, providing her with caresses after each piece he was taking off. He did so as he kept eye contact with her. Emma put her arms around his neck as soon as her panties were on the floor. The leader brushed his clawed fingers against her warm pussy a few times. She moaned in a low tone with her eyes shut as she tightened her embrace even more. She enjoyed that sensation for another short moment until she felt the need to give him pleasure too. She took his half-harden cock in her right hand and began to massage it slowly. His purring was becoming louder and his manhood harder with each new stroke. This enticed her to provide him with more caresses. So she moved her left hand and began to knead the nape of his neck just below the roots of his dreadlocks. She pleasured him like this until his cock was fully erect. That's when he took the initiative of bringing more heat into the action. He knelt behind her after another sensual purr then brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles against the nape of her neck as he kept caressing her waist with both his hands. Emma savored his caresses, expressing her excitement with low and breathy moans.

Ter'kan caressed her while his own breathing was becoming deeper due to growing desire. He said after brushing the tusks of his lower mandibles against the nape of her neck again: 'Your scent is overwhelming. I must make efforts not to take you now.'

Emma whispered as she kept caressing his harden cock: 'I really need to take care of you.'

He took her in his embrace. Her back was against his chest. He moved one of his hands up and added as now he was caressing her neck slowly: 'You know what I want'

She turned around. This gave the leader the opportunity to take her face between his hands. So she said still in low voice and looking straight into his eyes: 'Lie down!'

Ter'kan complied. Emma then knelt next to him and began to tease the ridged head with the thumb of her right hand while stroking the rest of his length with up and down movements, using her left one. Soon the leader filled the cave with low growls. Her caresses were becoming so intense that by now he needed more. He held his head high slightly and said while gently kneading her shoulder: 'Take it in your mouth!'

Emma gave him a few more strokes then bent over. She took a good length of his cock in her mouth and began to work on him, humming with delight because she really enjoyed the sensation of his hardened and warm cock rubbing on her lips. His scent was intoxicating and the rumble of his purring was making her hornier. By now Emma couldn't wait any longer so she shifted. She sat on him in a straddle position and began to rock her pelvis back and forth slowly. She did so, moaning in a low tone and keeping eye contact with him. And by doing so she was gradually lubricating his hardened length with the juices of her hot and wet sex.

Emma played like this until she felt the need to change the course of the action again. She raised herself in a crouching position, leaning on her left hand. She grabbed a hold of his cock with her right one and placed the ridged head at her wet entrance. That move must have made him hornier. He penetrated her slowly with one push up of his pelvis while holding her waist with both his hands and slightly flaring his upper mandibles so becoming more intoxicated with her mating scent.

Emma began to ride the leader, leaning on his chest with her arms. Her hands looked so small on the expanse of his muscular torso. First she moved at a slow pace while letting out breathy moans. And as she increased her pace she also began to stimulate her clit with her left hand. She rode him like this for a quite some time. Suddenly she gasped and moved her fingers faster as by now she felt her peak climbing. She continued riding him until she stopped and let languishing and loud moans coming out of her mouth. Ter'kan moved her over his cock a few more times before holding her in place so intensifying her well-being. His fiery and gold amber eyes squinted smaller and deeper within his prominent and spiky eyebrows because he loved to see her in that state.

The leader held her in place for a short while then laid on his side. He pulled her close to him gently, spooning her body with his. He provided her with a few caresses before he penetrated her from behind. He began to thrust again while holding one of her legs with his right hand and one of her breasts with his left one. Emma wrapped her arm around his neck, moaning in a lower voice. It lasted for a long moment because it took Ter'kan time to finish. The cave resounded with his deep growls just as he came inside her. Emma put her leg down and shut her eyes. The leader held her against him with his cock still inside her. Long minutes went by.

When Emma opened her eyes again she noticed that the light inside the cave was diminishing. Ter'kan looked at the entrance of the cave. He pulled out of her slowly and said: 'We'd better get ready.'

Emma raised herself into a sitting position: 'Yes! It's getting late.'

They provided each other with a few more caresses then prepared themselves. Emma was the first to finish. So she sat on the big rock and watched how the leader completed his own preparation. She addressed him just as he was replacing the bio mask back on his face: 'I love to look at you each time you add this piece.'

Ter'kan brushed his clawed thumb against her smooth cheek. She rewarded him with a lovely smile. They came out of the cave right after, holding hands. By now it was gradually getting darker. All sort of bird calls and animal cries accompanied them all the way back.

When they finally reached their ship at nightfall, they chose to stay outside for another moment in order to enjoy more sounds of the forest. They stood near the lowered ramp until they felt the need to get back inside. They parted as soon as the ramp and the sliding doors closed back. Ter'kan joined his comrades in the control room while Emma headed to her living quarters.

Later that evening Emma left her room again and went for a walk as she was always in habit of doing. She heard voices just as she was passing by the entrance of the control room. She went inside and found Ter'kan and Seki'sen addressing to a group of ten hunters. She understood that she just stumbled into the middle of an important meeting. So she sat in a corner and waited.

The meeting lasted for a long time. Ter'kan gave the group one last order then told them to leave with that hand gesture she has seen many times before. The leader and his second in command sat one in front of the other as soon as the other males had evacuated the place. Emma moved next to them right after. Seki'sen emitted a trill as he gently grabbed her arm. He said something, eyeing her greedily. So Ter'kan had to translate: 'Seki'sen would like you to sit next to him.'

Emma smiled then went to sit on Seki'sen's right thigh. The second in command wrapped his muscular arm around her thin waist and added something else. The leader translated again: 'Seki'sen wishes to spend more time with you.'

Emma didn't say anything to this and just cuddled up to the second in command. He held her as he kept exchanging words with his leader. She remained seated until she felt the need to move. So she stood up and turned towards Ter'kan, saying: 'I have work to finish inside the bedroom.' She then put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. She left the control room with a slight swaying of hips under the two hunters affectionate gaze.


	13. Sadness and change

Fifth month. Sixth day of the fourth week. Three hours before the sunset.

Ter'kan was in one of the weapons room, preparing himself. That day he had decided to take Emma for another visit to the camp. She said as she brushed her hand against one of his armor plates: 'I hope that the second visit to the camp will allow me to make more discoveries.'

The leader made his statement while fixing his wrist computer on the left forearm: 'We are going to get close enough so not only you will be able to have a better view but also listen to what they are going to say. We could stay there well after dark.'

Emma said after a soft laugh: 'In that case I was right wearing it all black! It will work as camouflage clothes.'

Ter'kan agreed with a nod. He went on while typing on his wrist computer with the claw of his index finger: 'Today Jin'tei and Dal'serah will go a part of the way with us.'

She exclaimed with a smile: 'Great! You know how much I like to witness activities within the clan.'

A silence followed. Emma watched the leader until he completed his preparation. He removed his bio mask from the console that recharged it so making it operational and put it on his face. He connected three small hoses from a device that was mounted on his left shoulder to his bio mask. That device was itself connected to his wrist computer by two other small hoses. He said as he typed on his wrist computer again: 'Let's go!'

Ter'kan and Emma left the room, walking side by side. When they came out onto the space that gave access to the exit of the ship, they found Jin'tei and Dal'serah all equipped and already waiting there. The leader addressed them a few words then typed the security code. The doors opened and the ramp lowered within seconds. Emma went out first. The leader and the two others males followed right behind. Ter'kan typed on his wrist computer one more time. They set off once the doors closed back and the ship cloaked.

They walked a long distance until Jin'tei and Dal'serah requested an halt. The two hunters asked their leader for advice then took = their leave with a slight bow. They climbed a very tall tree and disappeared up in the dense foliage.

Ter'kan and Emma moved on. They managed to reach the camp after relatively a short distance walk. They climbed a tree without further delay in order to have a good view of the activities.

The young woman made a remark due to the obvious change: 'The police is guarding the place. Those guys are armed to the teeth and ready to ward off any potential threat.'

The leader reassured her by putting his hand on her shoulder: 'There is nothing to worry about. I will make possible for us to get closer without being seen or heard in spite of this.'

Emma approved his words with a simple nod.

They stayed hidden up in the tree and watched the activities inside the camp until nightfall. That's when Ter'kan saw fit to approach the place even more by using the trees. Emma clung to him by wrapping her arms and legs around his torso with her head tucked under his chin. The leader moved with furtiveness among the branches of the trees. A short while later they were perched on a thick branch just a few meters above the ground and close enough to the biggest caravan. They were placed in such away that allowed them to look inside through a large window while hiding in the foliage. They saw a man standing in front of a table and classifying fossil samples.

Emma's former colleague and the blond James MacLean soon joined him. They engaged into a conversation just as Ter'kan and Emma crouched down. First the voices of the three men were too low so making it difficult for Ter'kan and Emma to have a clear listening of what they were saying. Luckily a change occurred when a fourth man entered the place. From then on the men began to address each other in louder voices.

***NOTE:The following paragraph is the dialogue between the four men. Each new sentence will be preceded by the name of the one who speaks.

James MacLean: 'Alright guys! We have been on that search for months. Police swept the area and Emma Reynolds is still nowhere to be found.'  
The classifying man: 'It's rather a good proof that Emma Reynolds may be still alive.'  
The fourth man: 'I agree! My guess is that she's hiding somewhere. Some place where she takes life easy and has fun.'

The all four burst out laughing.

The fourth man added with a debauched tone: 'I remember how beautiful Emma was. She could arouse keen interest so easily.'  
Emma's former colleague: 'Certainly! No wonder Sebastian Edwards had an affair with her. I remember they were often visiting each other. They were spending hours inside the same caravan.' He chuckled with a devilish laugh then added: 'What do you think they were doing?'

Meanwhile Ter'kan couldn't see but Emma had already tears in her eyes.

James Mac Lean leaned against a table. He said with a convincing tone after a giggle: 'That's something I've always thought about! I'm sure they did more than digging each time they were all alone in that part of the jungle!'  
Emma's former colleague added in order to show how much he agreed with what has just been said: 'I knew it! Emma kept herself busy with different matters that had nothing to do with paleontology and this whenever an opportunity came to her.'

The all four men burst into a loud laughter again. Emma looked at Ter'kan. She whispered with a trembling tone, ready to burst into tears: 'That's not true. They are talking nonsense about things they imagine.'

When the four men amused themselves by exchanging more vile and disrespectful lies about her past relationship with Sebastian it became beyond her acceptance limit. She started to cry, pressing her hand against her mouth in order to muffle her sobs. Ter'kan consoled her right away. He said by gently rubbing her arm: 'Those men are really evil. You shouldn't take into consideration all their bad words.'

Emma went on in a low voice with teary eyes: 'Nothing of this had ever happened between me and Sebastian! Do you understand?'

Ter'kan responded with a nod in order to make her understand that he trusted her. Emma cuddled up to him. She added as she kept muffling her sobs: 'Take me! Take me! I really can't stand their voices anymore.'

Emma clung to Ter'kan again. The leader climbed higher in the tree and moved away from the caravan. They moved far enough so allowing Emma to cry at ease. She was crying as she kept expressing her disappointment: 'I've been working with those people for years and today the circumstances allowed me to finally discover who they really are! They smeared people's names and reputations. They trashed Sebastian's memory with their nasty words.' She paused then continued, sighing loudly: 'Sebastian was so kind to me. He never disappointed me.'

Ter'kan asked after having typed once on his wrist computer: 'For how long did you know him?'

Emma answered, wiping the tears at the corner of her right eye: 'Five years! I met him when I started to work at the museum. He was part of the staff.' She made another pause and still crying before she continued expressing her thoughts: 'I can't believe that I've always been surrounded by mindless and nasty people such as them. They were all hypocrites and liars and...I will never go back to them. Never!'

Ter'kan encouraged her by putting his hand on her arm: 'Love! None of them are worthy of your interest! They are despicable and destiny brought changes into your life so you could get away from them. Now I wish you try to clear your beautiful mind from all those saddening and unimportant thoughts. And... you know what is the best place for that.'

Emma added as now her crying fit began to subside: 'You are right, my Ter'kan! That will do good to me.' She clung to him, ready for the climbing down. A moment after they were on their way to their favorite spot, holding hands. The leader had to use his night vision mode in order to guide himself and Emma through the dark forest.

The couple arrived at the lake after a short distance walk. Ter'kan sat on a rock and took Emma on his lap. She had one of her arms around his waist with her head resting on his chest. They remained silent, listening to the splashes of the waterfall. Meanwhile the leader started to caress her hair with one hand. Emma was sitting still, enjoying his touch. A long moment went by. First, Ter'kan thought her silence was due to the fact that she was just relaxing. He did realize that she had fallen asleep only when he addressed her again. He left the place immediately after. He walked back to the ship, carrying her in that same way the day when he rescued her.

Fifth month. Seventh day of the fourth week.

It was at midday. Emma has just completed her training session with Mar'ten. That day she didn't leave the place because according to what Ter'kan had told her in the morning, Mar'ten wanted to confront Lorik in a combat. She needed to see more of his fighting prowess especially since their friendship had developed into something stronger for the past weeks. Mar'ten was like a big brother to her. With him she felt well advised and taken care of. Emma thanked Mar'ten then walked towards the observation platform, holding her spear in one hand. She went to join three hunters, including Lorik who had watched the session from the beginning.

Exactly at the same moment, Lorik left the platform and took place in the middle of the training ground, holding his extended combistick in one hand. Mar'ten put away the spear he's been using for teaching Emma then grabbed his extended combistick and placed himself a few meters away from his comrade.

The two hunters greeted each other then positioned themselves in that typical stance, ready for the attack with feet apart and legs slightly bent. Lorik was the first to strike a blow. Mar'ten fended off his blow, attacking repeatedly with more powerful strikes. Emma was keeping an constant eye on them, following each moves of their weapons attentively. Loud roars were rumbling occasionally which indicated that the combat was becoming more fierce.

They fought for a long time. Mar'ten was battling so fiercely, striking fast blows that his victory seemed imminent. And then, all of a sudden to everybody's astonishment Lorik countered his attack with two very powerful blows, his weapon colliding with Mar'ten's. The latter lost his balance and fell backwards. Lorik pounced on him and approached one of the tips of his combistick close to his neck in order to prevent him from getting up and show that victory was his. The hunters stared back at each other for a brief moment defiantly.

Lorik emitted a loud and long purr before allowing Mar'ten to get up. One can imagine how Emma must have felt. Surely she'd wished for Mar'ten's victory. She glanced at the hunters one more time before exiting the training room. She headed to the weapons room where she was always in habit of putting her spear on display. She retired to her quarters and locked herself in there because she needed loneliness. That night she fell asleep alone and confused. Perhaps she saw in her dreams the reality she will have to face.

Two days later at mid-afternoon, Emma was sitting alone in a room adjacent to the control room. She was turning one by one the pages of a notebook full of dinosaur bones sketches, pensive. Surely she must have felt nostalgic due to her previous visit to the camp. Memories of her former passion were unavoidably rushing through her mind. As a matter of fact that wasn't the only reason that kept her so thoughtful. She was interrogating her feelings and the task of choosing wasn't easy. There will never be strong love towards the reason of her torment. However the past events proved that she still needed that presence in her life.

Emma left that room and went to another one where Ter'kan and Seki'sen were always in habit of putting their hunting gear on display. That day all their equipment was in there. She walked through the room, glancing from side to side then stopped in front of a long console. It was a technological marvel that powered ten masks. Seki'sen's was the third from the right. She looked at it while trying to remember the hunter's facial features at the same time. She knew, and just like Ter'kan, he was considered handsome from a Yautja species point of view. Besides his determination and sense of humor added to his seductive personality. No wonder that she ended up succumbing to him.

Sure, she loved Ter'kan very much and her devotion was meant to him. However the evolution of her relationship with the second in command brought new changes which helped her to reconsider her feelings towards him.

Emma stayed in that weapons room for another short while, looking around then left. She had an encounter with Seki'sen just as she was about to reach the entrance of the control room. She stopped in front of him and looked up into his orange eyes for a brief moment before taking the initiative in showing him affection. So she hugged him by putting her arms around his waist and resting her head against his muscular chest. Seki'sen widened his eyes and flared his mandibles because her approach came as a total surprise. He emitted a trill, holding her with his left hand and caressing her back with his right one. They cuddled like this for a few seconds then parted. Seki'sen walked away whereas Emma entered the control room and went to sit on a chair of the first row. She unwound in there, meditating on the upcoming events and what she intended to do.

Sixth month. Third day of the first week.

Emma has just woken up. She remained lying on her back for a short while and stretching lazily before getting out of bed. She retired to bathing room and carried on with her morning routine. When she finally got out again she was all dressed up and smelled of light, flowery scent. She drank a big glass of fruits juice then left the room as she brushed one of her locks of hair with the fingers of her right hand. First she roamed leisurely along the corridors before she felt the need to check the control room. She was just a few steps away from the wide and high entrance but stopped because she heard the leader and his second in command having a conversation. She listened for about a minute even though she was unable to understand what they were saying. She then took a deep breath and crossed the doorway.

She saw Ter'kan sitting at the pilot post and Seki'sen leaning against a console situated on the right. The second in command was heavily equipped and holding his bio mask in one hand. His plasma canon was still mounted on his left shoulder.

Ter'kan addressed her as soon as she came in sight: 'Emma! Come and join us! We've been waiting for you.'

Seki'sen put his mask on the console and turned around. He said something while eyeing her with his head tilted. Ter'kan nodded then translated for her: 'Seki'sen is very satisfied by your presence.'

Emma said with a smile: 'I'm feeling the same that's why I need to talk to him.'

***Note: The dots between each sentence represent Ter'kan's translations for Seki'sen.

'Tell him that I became more aware of the fact how attractive his personality can be...! That's why I need to strengthen our relation furthermore...'

Seki'sen gave his answer so Ter'kan had to translate again: 'Your words are really promising. And today he'd like you to spend the day with him.'

Emma approved as she stared back at the second in command: 'I'd like that too.'

Ter'kan translated for Seki'sen one more time and that was all. The second in command grabbed his mask and left the control room with Emma walking by his side.

That day Seki'sen and Emma had an excellent time together. The hunter enjoyed every moment with her and didn't hesitate to make her participate as much as he could in every activity. Emma was thrilled and amused at the same time because this gave her the opportunity to discover in herself some hidden skills she never thought she could have. Her presence was meant to always bring special and unique events. From now on Ryujin clan will never be the same again.


	14. The departure

Sixth month. Fifth day of the first week.

It was late in the afternoon. The training session has just come to an end. Emma said breathless, sitting on the floor: 'Today, the new handling required more effort. I really liked that graceful movement of the body in order to strike accurately.'

The leader sat next to her: 'I know it was difficult but still you coped fairly well.'

'I want you to know that I will always be determined and this no matter how hard it's going to be.'

He took her hand and complimented her: 'Your fortitude is one of the important part of your wonderful personality.'

Emma smiled as she squeezed his hand in order to show him affection.

They they got up and left the training room. First they went through the weapons room in order to put away their spears then headed to the dining area. When they entered the place four hunters, including Mar'ten were already there, enjoying their meals. All sorts of cooked or raw meats, fruits and vegetables, jugs of water and carafes of many different colored drinks were set on the big, round table in a way that all guests could serve themselves easily. Dinner plates, knives, a two tines forks and glasses of various shapes were put on display not far from the food.

Ter'kan and Emma took their plates, cutlery and drinking glasses then sat in front of the group. Each male began to exchange words with the leader alternately. Meanwhile Emma was arranging various foods on her plate while glancing at Ter'kan and the other males from time to time. It lasted for a brief moment before the leader also served himself and began to eat. A long silence followed.

Some thoughts were operating in Emma's mind at that very moment. It has been already six months since she was living with Ter'kan and his comrades. She remembered those troubles she had at the beginning in order to differentiate them due to the similarities of their facial features. But that difficulty was short-lived once she's gotten the idea to focus mainly on the colors and patterns of their skins.

Suddenly a faint smile appeared on her face just as she was cutting her meat. She saw Mar'ten slicing and arranging a sun fruit on a plate. The hunter offered her the plate once he had finished. The young woman took the plate and thanked him.

When later the hunters began to get up from the table and exit the dining room one by one, Emma and Ter'kan were still eating. Shun'ji appeared as soon as all of them were gone. The engineer was lightly equipped and unmasked. He had a brief conversation with Ter'kan before leaving the place again.

Emma had a sip of her water then asked: 'What is the matter?'

The leader responded after he swallowed a small chunk of a dark purple, cooked vegetable: 'Shun'ji said that he was unable to get on board the ship right away because there was a group of men, patrolling the area around.'

She put her glass on the table and made her statement: 'I remember when James Mac'Lean mentioned about the fact they are searching for me! Do you think those men belonged to that search party?'

'Yes, there are high possibilities they belonged to that search party! However, I would also bet on people with a different aim.'

Another silence followed. Ter'kan has just finished his meal. So he said, getting up from the table: 'I need to get more information about that occurrence. We will meet up in the control room.'

Emma agreed as she started to eat the fruit that Mar'ten had sliced for her: 'I will join you there once I finished eating.'

Ter'kan left the dining area. Emma continued eating while giving a thought to the short conversation she just had with the leader.

Meanwhile Rak'nar and two other hunters have just entered the place. They sat in front of her and served themselves. Another moment went by. Emma glanced at them as she was eating the last slice of her fruit. She then got up from the table and returned to her private quarters in order to freshen up, change her outfit before she went out again. She headed directly to the control room, walking leisurely. When she entered the place, she found the leader alone, typing on a small and round console. So she asked as she was leaning against it: 'What is this console for?'

The leader answered as he continued typing: 'This console allows me and my comrades to store all data downloaded from our bio masks recording system.'

Emma showed more curiosity while fixing the blank, holographic screen above the console: 'What is the capacity of storage?'

'Huge! It can store data for many years on a daily basis.'

Emma stated, pensive: 'Interesting!' She paused for a few seconds before making her request a bit hesitant: 'I just had a thought...Would it be possible...to see one of those recordings before the time you got in touch with me?'

Ter'kan agreed with a nod then began to type again. A fuzzy image formed on the holographic screen immediately after. It lasted until the image became clear and a video began to play.

That was a moving moment for Emma. That video gave her another opportunity to witness one of those moments when Ter'kan was watching her from up the trees. And then a tear appeared in the inner corner of her right eye as soon as she saw again one of those moments when she and her friend Sebastian were working together. She whipped the tear off with her index finger. Ter'kan saw her doing so he asked in order to show concern about her state: 'Are there any thoughts you'd like to share?'

Emma looked up into his eyes and responded: 'This beautiful video makes me cry with joy and sadness at the same time.' She sighed then added out of the blue: 'I don't feel like I want to be alone tonight. Would you mind staying with me?'

The leader responded as he stroked her hand: 'I will be with you tonight!'

They left the control room, holding hands. They retreated to their quarters and had a long conversation, raking up the past. Memories of their first contact, their rising love, their first night together and occurrences that brought them closer and closer. That night, they made love overwhelmed by desire and their souls filled with irrevocable passion.

Sixth month. Seventh day of the first week. The day of the departure.

***Ten hours before the takeoff.

When Ter'kan visited his quarters at midday, Emma was still sleeping. So he approached the bed cautiously. She was lying face upward with one of her arms bent on her stomach. Her breathing was light and slow. The leader contemplated her for a short while before exiting.

Emma woke up a few hours later. She remained, lying on her back for a short moment then got out of the bed and prepared herself, humming different tones. She drank a big glass of fruits juice then left in a hurry because that day it was Seki'sen's turn to train her again. She headed to the weapons room in the hope of finding him there but he wasn't. She sat and waited. Minutes went by and Seki'sen was still absent so she began to look around, singing a melancholic tone while turning her back to the open doors.

Exactly at the same moment, Dal'serah and three other hunters have just engaged into the corridor that led to the room in which Emma was. They stopped and listened to the distant voice.

Emma was just about to begin the last refrain but instead of this she stopped singing and turned around abruptly because she felt a presence behind her. Someone was there indeed. Dal'serah and his comrades were staring at her, standing at the doorway. They stared at her for a few more seconds with their eyes widened and mandibles half-flared as a proof of interest before they moved away. They went back to that same direction where they came from. Emma frowned, feeling a bit perplexed. She looked around one more time then grabbed her spear and left that room too. She gave a thought to the situation then chose to wait for Seki'sen in the training room. She went there and was about to sit on the floor when all of a sudden she heard voices and foot steps coming from the corridor.

Ter'kan entered not long afterwards, accompanied by Seki'sen who was holding a spear in his right hand, Dal'serah and three other hunters. She got up with a smile as they went to meet her. Ter'kan asked: 'How are you, lovely?' He didn't wait for her answer. He glanced at the group that was standing next to him before he continued: 'Listen! My comrades and I wish to know more about a very interesting event that just took place in one of the weapons rooms.'

A large smile bloomed on Emma's beautiful face because she knew what Ter'kan meant. She gave Dal'serah a glance then said: 'You can ask me anything you want.'

The leader spoke as he put his hand on her shoulder: 'Our comrades told me about some vocalizations that you were producing with your mouth. A sound like they've never heard before:'

She explained as she stared at the group of males, standing in front of her: 'Those vocalizations, as you named them, are called singing a song! Singing is the act of uttering words or sounds in succession with musical modulations of the voice.'

The leader made his remark while stroking her shoulder: 'That's truly interesting! Can you do it again?'

So Emma responded with just a nod then started to sing a different song from the one she had performed in the weapons room earlier. And just like Dal'serah and the three other males, Ter'kan and Seki'sen were instantly struck by amazement. Emma's soft and melodious voice was echoing through the training room. Gradually, more hunters became a part of the audience so that in the end the whole clan was witnessing her wonderful performance.

Ter'kan expressed his thoughts as soon as she had finished the last refrain: 'It's an absolute discovery for us. It's strange but also addicting.' He paused then kept asking questions: 'Are there any others sounds, different from the one you just performed?'

'Yes! There are many other different sounds!'

Ter'kan addressed his comrades before he translated for Emma, hesitant: 'We would like you to perform another...How do you call that? A...'sing'...?'

Emma corrected his mistake after a soft laugh: 'No! We call that a 'song.' She then began to sing again, executing graceful dancing movements at the same time. She passed close to Seki'sen just as she was about to start the last refrain. The second in command took the opportunity to brush his left hand against her forearm gently. Emma finally completed her performance with one last enticing movement that showed the beauty of her legs. Seki'sen was seemingly more bewildered than the others due to the fact that he couldn't get his eyes away from her. Emma smiled at him just as the rest of the clan started to evacuate the place. Ter'kan addressed Seki'sen a few words as soon as the last hunter exited then the training commenced. The leader watched by giving Emma instructions whenever he found it beneficial.

***Five hours before the takeoff.

Emma was sitting on the bed and eating her fruit with a pensive expression on her beautiful face because the big day had finally arrived. A mix of joy and anxiety was keeping her mind busier by the hour and so awakening distant memories. Her feelings were taking her back to her childhood, when she took the plane for the very first time for visiting family acquaintances. She was seven years old and never forgot that amazing day but what she was experiencing tonight was far more thrilling and positively nerve wracking. Soon, she will embark on board a space ship for a long journey towards destinations that were only seen in dreams or in sources created by human imagination. Her relationship with Ter'kan had become one of the most wonderful and unique experience in her life. That experience was far from being over because it was only a matter of days until she would finally discover his world. Therefore, Ter'kan's home planet won't be a part that belongs to her imagination anymore but to her new and real life.

***Three hours before the takeoff.

Ter'kan and Emma just stepped outside into the dark and warm forest. The young woman said while looking up at the dark and starry sky: 'I'm wondering how the night sky looks like when seen from your home planet?'

The leader responded after a gaze up towards the sky: 'It's very similar to the one you can see from planet Earth!'

Emma took a few steps. Ter'kan approached her and said by putting his hand on her shoulder: 'I'll see you in the control room later.'

She turned towards him and said: 'Yes my Ter'kan!'

The leader went back inside the ship. Emma remained near the lowered ramp, guarded by two hunters. She raised her gaze to the night sky again, thinking how far the destiny had led her.

***One hour before the takeoff.

Emma left her quarters again and headed to the control room. The corridors were animated with bustling activities as the hunters went here and there in order to prepare the ship for its journey. She found Ter'kan, Seki'sen and Shun'ji standing at the pilot posts and typing on consoles. Seki'sen seemed to lead the operations , talking to the leader or the engineer alternately each time he was completing a new operation.

She let them know about her presence by simply saying: 'Good evening!'

The three males turned around. Seki'sen and Shun'ji just looked at her for a few seconds before they went on with the operations. Ter'kan addressed after a trill: 'How are you doing, love? I'll be with you in a moment.'

Emma responded with a nod then leaned against one of aisle seat from the first row. The leader exchanged a few more words with his comrades then went to her. He said by putting his hand on the backrest of that same seat: 'We will soon take off.' He gently stroked her cheek once then asked her a series of simple questions to which she answered with a constant smile on her face: 'Are you ready for the big journey?'

'Yes, my Ter'kan!'

The leader paused for a few seconds before surprising her with another question: 'Is my beautiful mate positively anxious?'

This time Emma answered after a soft laugh: 'Yes, I am positively anxious and happy at the same time!' She glanced at Seki'sen and Shun'ji then asked him a question, in turn : 'Who is going to pilot the ship?'

'Seki'sen and I with Shun'ji's assistance because he is the engineer!'

The leader gave the second in command and the engineer a look, saying: 'I'll be right back!'

Ter'kan had to move away because Shun'ji was calling him. Meanwhile Emma sat on the same seat she was leaning against. There were five rows with two seats on each side. A wide aisle was running all along. The rest of the clan soon joined them on the bridge. Some of them sat while the others remained standing.

Ter'kan returned next to Emma again. He continued asking her question as now he was adjusting some parts of the seat according to her needs: 'Is this comfortable for your back? What about the foot rest?'

Emma responded as she rested her elbow on the armrest: 'I'm very comfortable! I could sleep on this seat.'

Ter'kan stroked her right shoulder as a means of encouragement then moved away again. He went to sit in front of the instrument panel with Seki'sen at his left side and Shun'ji at his right side. He began to operate the holographic screen above the instrument panel situated in front of him. He kept operating his screen while giving instructions to his comrades who were also operating theirs.

Suddenly a slight and vertical tremor was felt due to elevation. And then the powerful but somehow soothing rumble of the engine roared right after. The ship took off smoothly and disappeared in the dark and starry sky, taking Emma to her new life and destiny.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 2.


End file.
